The Devil's Rose, Part One: Youth
by Stuart Pidasso
Summary: Who was Coriolanus Snow? Of all the rumors and lies, only a select few actually knew him and what he had done. What motivated the man? How did he become president? And why would he act in a way deemed cruel by others? Despite what his enemies might have thought, no one is born evil. Part one begins with a newly elected Senator Snow and will show the genesis of a president.
1. Crestfallen

**1 Crestfallen**

"Good morning, dear." Wrapped snug in her bathrobe, a young Mrs. Cynthia Snow took a second glance at her husband and smiled as she entered the kitchen. "Or should I say good morning, Senator Snow?"

Leaning over his bowl of cereal, Coriolanus sheepishly returned her smile. "Sleep well?"

"Eventually. The baby was a bit fussy, but once Livia settled down, I was able to get a good night's sleep." Rubbing her eyes, Cynthia joined her husband at the kitchen table in their cramped three-bedroom apartment. "Your first official day, are you nervous?"

Subtlety shaking his head, Coriolanus swallowed his cereal. "No. I've been waiting for this day for a long time and can't wait to get started."

"You were wonderful at your swearing in ceremony." Cynthia gnawed her lip as she began to frown. "If only I had known it was going to be that windy, I would have done my hair differently."

"You looked beautiful."

"But my hair—"

"No one noticed. It looked natural."

Cynthia shrugged, still frowning. "I suppose. They could have moved us inside sooner. They certainly took their sweet time with the photographs on the steps."

"It's all part of the ceremony." Tired of his wife's incessant complaining over yesterday's events, Coriolanus's thoughts drifted elsewhere as gripped his cup of lukewarm instant coffee. "I was hoping that you would come to my bed last night to help me celebrate."

Diverting her eyes, Coriolanus's wife forced a smile. "I wanted to, but like I said, the baby was fussy."

"She's three; she's no longer a baby. She can sleep in her own bed now. The colic isn't going to return."

"I'll move her to her own room soon, but she's too fragile to sleep alone. It's so much easier when she wakes up frightened to be right next to her."

Coriolanus inhaled deeply through his nose. "It's been too long. I need you."

Patting his hand, Cynthia smiled. "I'm sorry, darling. Things will return to normal soon. I promised."

_You've been promising for three years, _he thought, biting his lip.

Cynthia sipped from her husband's coffee mug. "I enjoyed the news story broadcasted last night. It's quite beneficial being the youngest serving senator at age 35. This should make you a permanent fixture in the public's eye much sooner than the other senators."

Disappointed at his wife's deflection of sleeping arrangements, Coriolanus exhaled and returned to his cold cereal. "I suppose."

"I just don't understand why the reporter would let me ramble on so much during the interview and hardly use any of it. She wasted my time. What was the journalist's name?"

"That's how journalists operate. They gather much more information than they need so they can cherry pick." The young senator set his finished cereal aside and reached for his coffee.

"I barely was on the screen." Cynthia sighed. "Oh well. Do you have orientation today?"

"No. New senator orientation happened last month in December. I told you."

"Oh." Mrs. Snow took her husband's mug and took another sip of coffee. "When do you start getting paid?"

"The first of next month." Feeling the muscles in his jaw clench, Coriolanus immediately lick his lips to hide his annoyance. "I better get to the office. I want to be early on my first day."

Cynthia followed her husband to the door and watched him don his jacket over his worn, ill-fitted suit. When he reached for his empty briefcase and tattered umbrella, her brow knitted. "Aren't they picking you up?"

"No, dear. Only the leaders of the Senate get transportation. I don't mind since the walk will do me good."

"Oh, how disappointing, your first day and everything. You deserve better."

"I deserve nothing." Coriolanus Snow gazed at his wife and paused. He wished that she would not wrap herself in such heavy bathrobes, for he still admired her 30 year-old figure—when she would allow him to see her body. He began focusing on her lips and longed for their warmth—still, after 7 years of marriage. He leaned in to kiss those lips only to see her turn her head to present her cheek.

"No, Coriolanus. I haven't brushed my teeth."

After a brief pause, he gave a quick peck to her cheek. "Yes, of course." Reaching for the doorknob, the young senator bunched his lips in frustration as he inhaled deeply through his nose in an attempt to calm his nerves.

"At least hire a taxi. It's cold out there."

_Not as cold as it is in here, _he thought as he stepped into the hallway. "Give Livia my love when she wakes up."

"I will, darling." Without hesitance, Mrs. Snow shut the door.

**...**

Excited to begin his first day as senator, Coriolanus walked with a bounce in his step to his senate office, and since most of the Capitol slept in as usual, he passed blissfully uninterrupted through the city streets. He knew not what the day held for him, but that did not matter, for he was now a senator. The son of an apartment handy man had made a name for himself. _Snow will become a name not soon forgotten_, he thought.

Passing easily through building security, his day was promptly put on hold when he reached his office—he could not open the locked door. Looking at his own set of keys, he did not recall receiving a key during new senator orientation. Thinking back to when he served as an aide to the former senator, he could not recall if his boss ever possessed a key since the administrative secretary controlled the door. Coriolanus had only met his new secretary once, and he did not know if the Capitol building manager had given the young secretary a key.

Coriolanus considered asking building security for assistance, but paused when he envisioned the news headlines about a new senator locked out of his own office on his first day. _They'd certainly tell the media, _he thought. Contemplating his options, he took a seat on a bench in the hallway and pulled out his smartphone. Scrolling through the list of names and phone numbers given to him at orientation, he debated whom to call.

The sound of hard heels stepping firmly on the marble flooring began to resonate through the hall. Senator Snow looked up to see a woman wearing a winter coat progress towards him as her high heels continued to drum out their rhythmic pattern. When she came within conversational distance, he exchanged smiles with her.

Removing her purse from her shoulder, the woman came to a stop. "Thank you."

The young senator's brow arched with curiosity. "Excuse me?"

The woman smiled as she opened her purse in search of something. "My girlfriends bet me a considerable amount of money that you wouldn't be here early. Your promptness just bought me a new dress and a pair of shoes."

A confused Coriolanus stared at the woman not knowing what to say.

"They thought for certain that you'd be like the others and stroll in at your convenience since you were an aide prior. I could tell from your campaign that you had that eager new senator vibe and would not be able to sleep late."

Coriolanus gave a light shrug. "It's true that my predecessor rarely made it in before noon."

Removing a set of keys from her purse, the woman unlocked the senator's office and let it swing open. "Shall we get this day started?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Vera Fiducia—your secretary." She entered the office and began switching on the lighting.

The young senator jumped to his feet and stepped inside. "You're not my secretary."

"The party sent me." Setting her purse on the receptionist's desk, Vera began removing her winter coat, revealing a well-fitted red business dress that stopped just below the knees.

"Um, what about the other secretary? I can't afford two of you."

"Don't fret. He was reassigned to a larger office where he will receive the experience he lacked. He's fine." Vera took Snow's briefcase and umbrella from him. "Can I get you some coffee, Senator?"

"Um...yes, please."

Hanging the senator's coat, Vera smiled. "Go on Senator, I'll bring the coffee to you when it's ready."

Coriolanus sheepishly smiled as he nodded. "Okay. Thank you." He entered _his_ office and took slow steps towards _his_ desk. He had campaigned hard to get here and now he stood atop his mountain. The young senator circled around and sat in the worn soft leather chair. His chest began to swell as a long awaited smile crept across his face—a certain smile that did not appear during his ceremonial swearing.

Vera entered his office with his briefcase and a sheet of paper. Setting the briefcase by his desk, she next set the paper before him on the desk. "Here is your agenda for the day, Senator."

Glancing at the paper, the senator took notice at how many of the time slots were filled. He looked at Vera.

"Don't worry, Senator. Most of the meetings are introductions to people whom you will be in contact frequently. I'll be right back with your coffee."

"Ah...okay." Scanning the names, he only recognize a couple with which he would meet in the afternoon. He progressed to turning on his computer tablet and began scanning his email, wading through the spam.

Vera returned and set a large cup of freshly brewed coffee on his desk. "Can I get you anything else?"

"I'm good." The senator wrapped his hands around the hot cup and sniffed the steam rising off the surface. "Ahhh, perfect. Thank you, Miss Fiducia. I can't start my day without a proper cup."

The woman smiled. "Please, call me Vera."

"Okay. Thank you, Vera. Call me Coriolanus."

The secretary gave a faint smile as she studied her new boss as he sniffed his coffee once again. Vera clasped her hands behind her back. "No coffee at home?"

"Nothing this good." When Coriolanus's stomached grumbled loud from hunger, he bit his lip.

"Did you skip breakfast, Senator?"

"I had some cereal. I'm a terrible cook." The senator sipped his coffee. "Hmm, this is sublime."

With a raised chin, Vera continued her inquiry. "And your wife?"

Coriolanus sneered. "She's even a worse cook. She thinks that we can now hire someone. She still hasn't grasped that a junior senator doesn't quite earn that much."

The secretary nodded. "I see. I need to step out for a couple minutes. I'll return shortly, Senator."

"Okay. Thank you again for the coffee."

Left on his own, the young senator returned to his daily agenda. Reviewing his first meeting, the name scheduled was Ashur Magnus, but no topic accompanied the name. _Why is that name familiar?_ Grabbing his computer tablet, he discovered that Mr. Magnus was one of the president's closest aides, which hastened Coriolanus to search his emails for anything he may have missed from this man.

Minutes later, Vera entered the senator's office with a tray containing a silver dome cover. "If you'd be so kind, move your tablet aside, Senator."

"What's this?"

Setting the tray before the senator, she lifted the dome cover to reveal a large cheese omelet accompanied with side bacon. "I can't let you begin your day without a proper breakfast. If you made an effort to be early and prompt, I can at least make sure you're fueled for the day."

Coriolanus smiled. "Thank you again, Vera."

"I hope you like cheese omelets?"

"I do. Did this come from the Capitol cafeteria?"

She nodded. "Yes. I special ordered it."

"I didn't know they made breakfast."

"Most senators don't."

"What do I owe you?"

Vera smiled. "Nothing. All senators get free meals."

"Do you?"

"No." The secretary grabbed the half-empty coffee cup. "I'll refill this."

The senator reached for his silverware. "Well. I owe you a lunch sometime...if it's permitted."

"It is." Vera smiled. "I'll be right back with your coffee, Senator.

**...**

Late in the morning, Coriolanus looked up when he heard a tap on the doorframe.

Vera stood under the frame and gestured to a man behind her. "Your first appointment is here to see you, Senator: a Mr. Magnus."

"Thank you, Vera." Rising to his feet, the young senator quickly donned his suit jacket.

The muscular man sporting a sharp grey suit, polished shoes, and short-cropped hair entered the office and smiled. He promptly shook the senator's hand. "Congratulations, Senator."

"Thank you." Senator Snow noticed the fringes of various tattoos that peaked just above the man's crisp white shirt collar, which Coriolanus assumed covered a completely inked muscular neck. "You're an aide to the president?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

Vera lightly cleared her throat for polite interjection. "Would you like a cup of coffee, Sir?"

"Yes, sweetie. That would be nice."

The secretary froze where she stood, staring at the man with stern eyes.

Biting his lip, the muscular man grimaced behind his mischievous smile. "Sorry, Miss. I may have had too much fun last night and have forgotten my manners this morning. Please accept my apology."

"Apology accepted." She turned to Coriolanus. "Anything for you, Senator?"

"I'm good, Vera. Thank you.

The president's aide watched the secretary walk out of the room, gnawing his lip. He turned to Snow. "I hope you like the secretary?"

The question gave Coriolanus pause. "You sent her?"

"Not me exactly, but the party thought you needed someone with experience to help guide you."

The young senator smiled. "I was an aide to the prior senator for years. I know my way around."

"True. However, the secretary you had chosen lacked the experience. You still need someone with experience to help you through the chaos."

Coriolanus sat back in his chair with a solemn face. "Or spy on me."

The muscular man chuckled. "There are much better ways to spy on you if we wanted. Secretaries are neutral territory; we never ask them to spy for us, and they forget everything they see and hear. Take her previous senator for example; I believe she worked for Senator…Trajan."

"The one who died in the hovercraft accident?"

Restraining his urge to laugh, the man nodded. "Yes, the accident. You can ask her for all of Trajan's dirty laundry, but she won't remember a thing. That's what good secretaries do."

"What do good secretaries do?" Vera stepped up to the senator's desk and set down a cup of coffee for the guest.

"Brighten the office, my dear." The man began ogling the secretary.

Vera clasped her hands together. "The way you are staring at me is sexual harassment. I could press charges. Senator Snow would be my witness."

Snow cleared his throat. "I would if necessary."

The man laughed. "As soon as the jury saw you, they'd acquit me since any man with a heartbeat would be powerless not to stare at such beauty."

Sneering, Vera shook her head. "You're pathetic."

"My dear, how long have we known each other?"

"Far too long. Long enough to know that you're hopeless, Mr. Magnus." Vera turned to leave.

"Mr. Magnus? Why the formality?" When the secretary left the office without a response, the man chuckled briefly before returning his focus to the young senator. "I envy you. You're in good hands."

"You shouldn't treat her like that."

Blowing on his hot coffee, the president's aide eyed Coriolanus. "I apologize if I made you uncomfortable. It's just a little game between Vera and me."

"I see."

Ashur took a large sip of his coffee. "Hmm, even her coffee is grand."

Watching the man take another joyous sip from his coffee, the young senator proceeded with caution. "How may I help you today, Mr. Magnus?"

The president's aide smiled. "The utmost professional, I like that." Taking another sip of coffee, he slowly set the cup down. "Well, the president asked me to see you."

"About what."

"Nothing in general. He was impressed with your campaign and your rapport with your constituents. He sees a bright political future for you."

Coriolanus gave a feigned smile. "Tell the president thank you and that I'm honored by his words, but the election was close till the end."

"Until that embarrassing video starring your opponent leaked." A smug grin formed beneath the aide's sharp eyes.

"I had nothing to do with that video." The young senator began to glare at his guest.

"We know."

Snow's glare melted into disappointment as the implications became quite clear.

"The president sent me here today to see if we have your support in next week's vote in regard to the national security bill."

Biting his tongue, Coriolanus exhaled through his nose. "I haven't had time to read the bill."

"That doesn't matter. Does the president have your support?"

Having had his electoral accomplishment just devalued by a stranger, the young senator found it difficult to respond.

Ashur reached for his coffee. "We knew that you're opponent was quite opposed to the bill. You being the aide of the previous senator, we felt assured that you possessed the same...beliefs."

Shifting in his chair, Snow swallowed. "Yes. Tell the president that he has my full support."

"Good." Ashur sipped his coffee. Detecting Coriolanus's disappointment, the aide set his cup down. "Don't let the election get to you. We're certain you would have won despite the video. We just like to be more certain when we plan out the future."

Snow nodded. "I understand."

"We also want to make sure that you get assigned to a couple of the more prestigious committees. Did you submit your committee wish list?"

"Yes."

"I hope the National Security Committee was on your list?" The muscular man returned to his cup of coffee.

"It is."

"Good. You're destined for one of the two open slots." Taking one last swig of coffee, Ashur set his cup down on the young Senator's desk and stood. "Well, I'm off. I don't want to keep you from your other appointments, Senator."

Coriolanus looked down at Ashur's offered hand, realizing all that the gesture stood for. Taking a deep breath, he shook it. "Glad to be of service to the president."

"He's very happy to have you on board and looks forward to meeting you."

"And I he."

Ashur smiled. "Good."

When the two men entered reception, Vera stood, smiling.

Ashur reached for the secretary's hand. "My apologies again, dear Vera." Placing a dry kiss upon the back of her hand, he straightened, revealing a smug grin as he released his grip. "And thank you for the coffee. Your brew is still the best in all the Capitol. Someday Miss Fiducia, you must share your coffee secret with me."

"You're welcome, Mr. Magnus."

"Now I must divert my eyes before I succumb to your beauty and stop being a gentleman." The muscled man stepped towards the door smiling.

Crossing her arms, Vera smirked. "When have you ever been a gentleman?"

Opening the door, a chuckling Ashur Magnus gave a slight nod to the new senator and departed.

Reflecting on what had just transgressed, a sullen Coriolanus receded into his office without saying a word and gently closed the door. Glancing at his tablet computer, he sat back into his chair to find that he had several minutes until his next appointment, time to reflect on the ugly truth of politics.


	2. Seething

**2 Seething**

Opening the door, Vera stuck her head into the senator's office. "May I get you anything?"

Coriolanus looked up and forced a smile. "No. I'm good. Thank you."

Vera entered the office and stood before his desk. "I don't know about you, but visits from Ashur always leave me feeling gloomy."

A natural smile came to Coriolanus. "That pretty much sums it up." The young senator straightened in his chair. "Ex-boyfriend?"

"He wishes. He has been asking me out for years despite my constant rejections. Some boys you just can't train." Vera waggled her brow, causing Coriolanus's smile to grow. During the ensuing pause, she began gnawing her lip. "Did he mention how I was assigned to you?"

The young senator nodded. "Yes. He said the party assigned you to me since they think I need someone with experience."

"We experienced secretaries are a rare commodity. They must see tremendous potential in you."

"I suppose. He said that I can trust you, and he reassured me that you were not assigned to me for spying purposes."

"That is true. It's part of the unwritten secretarial code. We know that if we stick to the code, we will never…."

"Go down with the ship if I should screw up."

Vera shrugged. "If we didn't have this code, we'd suffer from the collateral damage of politics and there would be no political secretaries."

Coriolanus set his computer tablet on his desk. "I always wondered about the special connection between my former boss and his secretary. I didn't think it sexual, but the bond was significant."

"Even if you find me disagreeable and ask for a replacement, your secrets will always be safe with me if we should part ways."

"I don't see me replacing you. I'm fortunate to have your guidance, Vera."

"Like you, Senator, I'm here to serve." Vera studied Coriolanus face, witnessing how quickly it turned to a frown. "Why so down?"

With his eyes focused on his desktop, Snow shrugged.

"Don't let Ashur get to you. You of all people know the ugliness of politics."

"Oh, I don't know. I didn't think it would slap me in the face so fast. After I won the election, I kept asking myself, 'do I want to be the senator with good intentions—who are ineffective and get voted out the next term, or do I want to be influential and get things down by playing the game?'"

Well aware of a third type of politician, Vera crossed her arms. "Then there are those who feel it's their destiny to claw their way to the top."

Coriolanus looked up at Vera with somber eyes. "I'm not one of those."

A sly grin stretched across the wise secretary's face as the two studied each other. "Oh, lest I forget." Removing a key from her pocket, she passed it to the young senator.

"What's this?"

"A key to the office for the days when you arrive before me. Something tells me that you'll need it, Senator." Vera moved to the door. "Your next appointment should arrive shortly. I'll put a fresh pot on."

Knowing which kind of politician he wanted to be, Coriolanus wrapped his fingers around the key and settled back into his chair.

**...**

"You're home early. Already playing hooky after one week on the job?" Mrs. Snow laid her computer tablet down across her lap.

Coriolanus shut the apartment door. "I snuck out early for our dinner tonight."

"Dinner?"

Setting his briefcase down, Snow took off his winter coat and waited for his wife to remember the day.

"Oh! Happy birthday, darling. So, are we going to your favorite restaurant?"

"If you don't mind, I've been craving their food all day."

Apparently napping most of the afternoon, Cynthia yawned as she sat up and adjusted her bathrobe. "Should we hire a sitter?"

The young senator shook his head. "Let's not. Livia enjoys the restaurant as much as me."

Cynthia rose to her feet and stretched. "That's because of the candy she sneaks from the front counter."

"She has fun. That's what counts." Coriolanus began unbuttoning his shirt. "I'm going to shower."

"Okay. Livia should wake soon and then we can go. I'm going to check on my roses."

After his shower, Coriolanus was finishing his dressing when he found his wife by the large living room windows. Cynthia stood before her shelves of roses, each shelf lit by a suspended grow light. Diligently, she sprayed each rose with water. With the dim city lights in the background, the floral grow lights highlighted Cynthia's figure by forming a shadow through her loose bathrobe.

Coriolanus fastened his last shirt button and approached Cynthia by her roses. "How are your flowers doing?"

"Good. They should start budding next week. The new insecticide I used this winter is much better." Mrs. Snow shuddered. "Grrr, damn spider mites. You'd think science could permanently eradicate them. They make my skin crawl."

"Well, you must do something right. I haven't seen any for the past couple years."

Rotating her shoulders as if covered with spiders, Cynthia shuddered again. "Rinsing them thoroughly in the bathtub every weekend is paramount. Just thinking of the mites makes my skin crawl. Coriolanus, can you scratch my back?" Cynthia let her bathrobe slip off her shoulders and held it around her waist to expose her nightshirt.

"Sure." He began scratching across her shoulders, producing instant moans of pleasure from his wife.

She let the robe slip until it dangled from one hand and tossed it onto a nearby chair. "Scratch harder. Scratch under my shirt." Cynthia lifted her shirt over her bra to expose her back.

With long strokes, Coriolanus began scratching the whole of her back to hear her moan in delight. When her body backed into him by accident, he felt his face flush. He focused on his scratching and tried to ignore his feelings. When she bumped into him a second time, his body awoke from its long sleep.

He slid his arms around her and pulled her close, planting a soft kiss on her neck.

"No, Coriolanus. Not here."

The young man's heart thumped with excitement. He placed another soft kiss on her neck. "Come back to my room. Please."

"No. Livia will wake soon."

He lowered his voice to a whisper. "If you're not interested, I'll be quick about it. It's been so long that it won't take me long."

"No."

"I need this." He kissed her neck with more passion.

From Cynthia's bedroom came a gentle voice. "Mommy?"

Coriolanus inflamed emotions balled up into an intense frustration, creating a deep guttural groan. Hiding his disappointment, he relaxed his loving embrace and stepped back from his wife with a relenting sigh.

Pulling her shirt down, Cynthia headed for her bedroom. "See. It will have to be later. I'll get us ready for dinner."

As his family prepared to go out, the young man left alone in the living room flopped down into a nearby chair and sighed. Struggling with his growing nonfulfillment, he stared at the roses with contempt. _If only I received a fraction of attention that she gives those damn roses, _he thought.

He glanced around the apartment and surveyed the filth. He had gotten so use to the mess that he ignored it most of the time. Spotting the piled up dirty dishes, he assumed that the dishwasher was also full of unwashed dishes. _I bet she forgot to turn it on again. What does she do all day?_ He sighed and resolved to clean up the apartment the best he could when they got back from dinner.

Within a few short minutes, the joy of his life came running into the living room and into his arms. "Daddy!"

This brought a huge smile to Coriolanus's face as he picked up Livia and set her on his lap. "Hi, princess. Have a good nap?"

"Uh-hu."

"Are you ready for dinner? We're going to our favorite place."

"Rice!"

"Yes. The place with the orange rice you like." Coriolanus combed Livia's long blonde hair behind her ear. "There's that pretty smile."

Giggling, Livia scrunched her shoulders when her father began tickling her neck. "Daddy, silly."

Wrapping her snuggly in his arms, he felt his heart swell from the peace he found in his daughter's presence.

The first year of his Livia's life was difficult for the senator. The child suffered from acute colic, and the torment wore on Coriolanus and Cynthia—as it does for all parents of colic babies, but the proud father helped his wife weather the storm the best he could and never faltered to look optimistically forward past the colic. His child's suffering solidified his own need to be with her, giving him the need see her smile every day.

Despite her faults, Cynthia bore the brunt of the colic in a most self-sacrificing manner—some would say self-destructive. Livia's colic had turned her into a tiger mom—not allowing anyone to intervene—not even Coriolanus. Nevertheless, all the sleepless nights and crying had changed Cynthia, for she was no longer the woman Coriolanus had married.

For the past couple years, post-colic, Coriolanus wondered if the changes in his wife were there prior, below the surface, or had they manifested anew. However, only Cynthia knew the answer, and sadly, she had no realization in what others clearly saw.

In the restaurant waiting area, Cynthia crossed her arms, perturbed that she had to wait for a table. "Don't they have a table for VIPs?"

"No, dear." Bouncing Livia on his knee, he focused on his daughter's smile.

"Well, do they realize that they have a senator waiting? If I have to wait much longer, I'm going to need one of my pills. I should talk to the manager."

"It's not necessary; I think we're next." Coriolanus repositioned Livia on his leg. "Besides, I don't want special treatment."

"Daddy, I want ice cream."

With a playful smile, Coriolanus gasped. "You know what? They're going to give me a birthday ice cream tonight. Will you help me eat it?"

"Yes, daddy."

"And later if I'm lucky, your mother is going to give me a different kind of birthday treat."

Cynthia frowned at the implications.

When Livia squirmed out of her father's grip to explore the waiting area, Mrs. Snow leaned close to her husband. "You're forcing me to say this, but I don't like having sex with you. I'm sorry."

Coriolanus said nothing as he sat frozen in shock. When Livia returned to his arms, he put on a brave face for her in spite the pain. Replaying his wife's words in his head, he just could not comprehend what just had happened.

The young senator did not speak during dinner; he did not speak during the trip home. That evening as his wife showered—after taking her numerous meds, the man sat in his chair in the dimly lit living room, numbed to the world.

With his wife still in the shower, Livia approached him with bunched up blankets in her arms.

Coriolanus scooped up his daughter into his arms. "Hey, princess. Are you ready for bed?"

Livia nodded.

Using one of her blankets, he covered her as she snuggled tight against his chest. "Are you going to sleep on daddy tonight?"

"Ah-hu."

"Okay." Coriolanus smiled. "You know; you've never ever slept in daddy's arms before; your mother wouldn't allow it. As a baby, she held onto you so tight, and was so protective, that I never got a chance to hold you. During your second year, she took you to grandma's when I had to campaign for my job. I barely got to see you. Do you remember?"

Livia lay motionless as she fought to keep her eyes open.

"That was the longest year of daddy's life. Please don't leave me like that ever again. Daddy needs you now more than ever." Pausing, Coriolanus's breathing staggered. "I guess daddy just has to accept some painful things that are out of his control so that he can continue to be with you, to be able to hold you."

When he heard his daughter's breathing deepen through her tiny mouth, he looked down to find her eyes closed as his own eyes welled with joy. This moment was the first time his daughter had ever slept in his arms, and the joy from this simple act soothed his scorned soul.

Soon after, wrapped in her thick bathrobe, Cynthia stumbled into the living room, intoxicated by her nightly meds. She reached for Livia.

Snow shook his head.

"It's time we go to sleep."

Coriolanus lowered his voice to a whisper. "Let her sleep in my arms for a while. I'll put her to bed."

"No, Coriolanus. I have to put her in bed a certain way or else she won't sleep through the night. We always go to bed together. Give her to me."

Powerless, he had to let go since any resistance would only disturb his daughter.

Cynthia straightened with Livia snug in her arms. "Time for bed, deary." Before disappearing into her bedroom, Mrs. Snow paused at the door. "Happy birthday, darling. See you in the morning."

The broken man remained silent as he continued sitting in the shadows of his living room. After a while, he moved to the guest room, into his bed. He wanted to cry, but his eyes remained dry as they stared at the ceiling. Laying alone in the dark, mortally wounded, he began seething.

**...**

Entering his office's reception from the Capitol building hallway, Coriolanus recognized the joyous laughter of his daughter emanating from his office. Stepping into the room, he found his wife sitting behind his desk with Livia bouncing on Vera's knee in the guest chair.

Cynthia pointed at her husband. "Livia, there's daddy."

"Daddy!" Sliding off Vera's knee, Livia ran into her father's arms.

"How's my princess?"

"Good."

Holding onto the smile his daughter had unexpectedly bestowed him, he glanced at his wife. "What brings you two by?"

"I took Livia in for her checkup and decided to stop by on the way home."

"Oh. I was out to lunch. Do you still want to get something to eat?"

Rising to her feet, Mrs. Snow grabbed her purse. "Not necessary. We grabbed something before we arrived."

Vera rose to her feet. "Livia and I had a wonderful time. She's such a beautiful child, Senator. You must be proud."

"Thank you, Vera." Snow tickled Livia's neck. "I'm glad that you visited me so I could get my tickles in early today."

"Stop it, daddy."

Vera came from around from behind the senator's desk and took Livia in her arms. "We should be going. By the time we get home, it will be time for our naps."

The young senator followed his family into reception. "If I had known, I would have rescheduled lunch."

"Don't worry, Coriolanus. I came to see if they upgraded your office."

"What upgrade?"

"I would have thought that they'd have the decency to remodel your office. I can still smell the prior senator's cheap aftershave."

Taking her seat at her desk, Vera forced a smile. "I tried explaining to your wife that the office budget isn't big enough to make unnecessary changes."

"Vera is right; besides, I like the atmosphere of this office. I have a lot of fond memories from being the prior senator's aide."

Cynthia frowned. "And when do you get your own aide, Coriolanus?"

"I have to find more contributors since the Capitol only pays for the basics. The campaign wiped out my budget."

"Don't you automatically inherit you predecessor's connections."

Snow shook his head. "It doesn't work that way."

"Pity." Mrs. Snow set Livia down and gripped the child's hand. "Say goodbye to daddy."

"Bye, daddy."

Bending over, Coriolanus kissed his daughter on the forehead. "See you soon, sweetie."

With his family's departure, Snow receded to his office and flopped into his chair.

Vera entered and stood before his desk. "Your next appointment had to reschedule, so you have a light afternoon."

"Ah, good. Thank you, Vera." The senator sniffed the air. "Do you smell any aftershave?"

"Just a very faint smell. It will probably dissipate in a couple weeks, Senator." Gnawing her lip, the secretary crossed her arms. "The press must really like you."

Coriolanus brow furled. "What do you mean?"

"Had they focused on your wife, she could have sabotaged your campaign single handedly."

Smiling, Coriolanus clasped his hands together as he leaned back in his chair. "True. Thankfully she preferred to stay home and watch the baby."

"Does she ever say anything positive?"

Snow chuckled. "No. When she does, I try to write them down so that I won't forget."

With an agreeing nod, Vera turned to leave.

"She was right about one thing."

Vera stopped under the doorframe. "In regard to what?"

"I need to start making connections so that I can bring in a little extra revenue."

"Don't rush, Senator. You have time. Choosing the wrong connections could have a detrimental effect."

Coriolanus nodded. "I know." His face became somber as his mind drifted, but not of work.

Sensing a torment in her boss, Vera studied the senator as he began to stare off into the void. The secretary had noticed a change in the man for the past week but still had not determined the cause. She cleared her throat. "Can I get you anything, Senator?"

Briefly, he glanced at his secretary before his sorrowful eyes flitted away. "I'm good. Thank you, Vera."

**...**

As the three middle-aged women exited Snow's office, Vera rose from her chair to bear the brunt of their angry stares as they departed. As soon as the door had closed, Vera stormed into Snow's office. "Alright, out with it."

Coriolanus did not bother to look up. "Out with what?"

"The bug that crawled up your ass."

The young senator glanced up to see Vera sitting in the guest chair. He gave no response to her quip.

"The three women from Family Planning were on the verge of tears when they left."

"I can't help everyone."

Vera crossed her legs. "I heard you raise your voice."

"Some people have to take responsibility for their actions. They can't expect the Capitol to pay for other's mistakes."

"This is not like you; it's like you've been possessed by a demon."

"Well." Coriolanus fell back into his chair. "Life isn't fair. I can't help everyone."

Frustrated at how the senator would not make eye contact, Vera's face reddened. "You've clearly been upset all week. It's getting worse with each passing day."

Coriolanus stared at his desk.

"What ever happened, you can tell me. You know you can tell me anything."

The troubled man did not respond.

Vera crossed her arms. "I'm not moving until you tell me." Wanting to smack her boss upside the head, she began to grit her teeth. "Do you want to be a one term senator?"

"I won't be having anymore children." The young senator's eyes kept their focus on his desk.

"Is there something medically wrong?"

"No."

Relaxing into her chair, Vera pressed on. "Was this something your wife decided?"

"Sort of."

"Then what, Senator?"

Swallowing hard, Coriolanus pushed the words out. "She doesn't enjoy sex."

Turning her head, Vera exhaled long and hard. Inhaling deeply, she rose from her chair. "I'll be right back."

Embarrassed by his confession, Coriolanus watched Vera pace about reception from his desk as she spoke on her smartphone. Unable to hear the conversation, he began to fidget and worried about the information she may be sharing with others.

After a few minutes, Vera returned before the young senator's desk and held out a business card. "Here."

Coriolanus took the card to see a phone number written on the back. Flipping the card over, he discovered this to be one of his business cards. "What's this?"

"The Grand Hotel. Seven o-clock."

Coriolanus felt his face blush. "I don't think it would be appropriate if we—"

"Not me you tool. You're not my type."

"I don't understand."

"I have a special friend who will assist you through this difficult time. It's normally her night off, but she has agreed to do me a favor." Vera set a thin fold of large denominational cash on the senator's desk.

"Um." Coriolanus sat up. "Are you insane? I don't do this sort of thing."

Vera sneered. "You're a man aren't you?"

Snow stared at the money.

"You don't have to do anything. If you want, you can just go and talk. She has helped other politicians; she is very professional and discrete. If there is anyone in this world who truly understands the body's hunger, it's my friend. Perhaps she can help you find a solution with your wife; perhaps she can be your solution, but either way, you need to get rid of your demon. I'm not going to have you strutting around this office like a sad tom cat in heat."

Looking away, the embarrassed senator sat back into his chair. "I can't."

"Then you can find yourself a new secretary. I'm not going to watch you self destruct."

Coriolanus looked up at Vera to see her sincerity.

Vera crossed her arms. "At least, talk to her. For me?"

Sick of the seething anger welling inside him, Coriolanus rotated the card in his hand and gave a slight nod. "Okay, I'll go talk to this woman."

"Good. I've also scheduled you dinner at the steak restaurant near the hotel. You will have an hour to eat and relax. Be in the hotel lobby by seven and call at exactly the top of the hour, not five minutes early, not five minutes late. She will give you the room number when you call. Do what she tells you, and you'll be okay. I'll call your wife to tell her that you're at a meeting and that you will be home late."

Snow picked up the money. "Where did this come from?"

"Office expenses." Vera shrugged. "She's cheaper than a licensed psychiatrist, and more effective."

"Can we afford this?"

"Let me worry about office finances. You worry about your mental health."

Coriolanus smiled. "Thank you, Vera."

"My pleasure, Senator." The secretary turned for her desk.

"Vera?"

The secretary paused at the door. "Yes, Senator?"

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your type?"

Vera smiled. "The Apolitical. You lot are all insane."


	3. The Companion

**3 The Companion**

Finished with his peppercorn steak, Coriolanus prepared to go to The Grand Hotel located around the corner from the restaurant. During his peaceful dinner, the young senator decided that he would not talk to Vera's friend but would simply drop off the money promised to her.

In the hotel lobby, he looked at his smartphone and discovered that he was 20 minutes early. Specifically told not to call early, Coriolanus sat at the bar and ordered a cognac to pass the time.

Left alone with his thoughts, his eyes drifted around the bar until they came to rest on a windowsill of flowers, which reminded him of his wife, a wife who did not care if he slept alone. As the minutes slipped by, his frustration began to smolder as he pondered his future of solitude in the guest bedroom.

_Where's the passion? _he thought. _Why did she marry me?_ Coriolanus's seething ignited into anger as the resentment for his wife grew until he self confessed that he hated Cynthia for taking one of life's pleasures and casting it aside. _Hate is such a strong word. _Chiding himself, he vowed not to let his physical torment change him. He would remain strong, at least, for his daughter.

Snow's smartphone chimed, reminding him of his appointment. Swallowing the last of his cognac, he strolled from the bar towards the lobby as he retrieved his business card from his pocket. To deliver the money to the woman as promised, he began dialing the number, resolved to go home to see his daughter. _But that isn't enough, _he thought

"Hello?"

Hearing the woman's voice, Coriolanus paused. "Um...hi. Um...Vera sent me."

"721." The called abruptly ended.

Staring at his smartphone, Snow exhaled as he rotated his business card in his hand. He entered the elevator lobby and called for a car. Riding up in the car, he continued stewing in his thoughts, nearly missing his floor. The young senator stepped into the hallway and progressed with small doubting steps towards the room.

When he reached the door, he found it ajar by several inches. Listening for any activity within, he heard nothing. Coriolanus took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Pushing the door fully open, Coriolanus entered the room and found a young woman in her late 20s, dressed in a white business jacket and skirt, sitting on the end of the bed with legs crossed. Stopping in the entryway, he took in the sight of this sharply dressed woman with long brunette hair put up into a delightful bun as strands of hair highlighted each side of her face. Most of all, he noticed her natural appearing smile, all of which left him gobsmacked where he stood.

"I'm Julia." The young lady stood from the bed and stepped into the entryway. Closing the door behind the young senator, she took his arm in her own and escorted him into the spacious hotel room. "Welcome. I'm very pleased to meet you."

"Um...hi."

Julia smiled at his nervousness. "How would you like me to address you? Do you want me to call you Senator?"

"No, no. Coriolanus is fine." The young senator could not take his eyes off the woman. "You can call me anything you want."

"Okay, Coriolanus. Here, let me take your overcoat." Julia moved behind him and removed his coat, hanging it on a nearby hook. She gripped his arm and pulled him towards the bed. "Please, take a seat; make yourself comfortable."

Sitting next to his host, Coriolanus cleared his throat. "I'm not sure what Vera told you, but I'm here only to talk."

"That's fine. We can do whatever you want."

Glancing quickly at the elegant furnishings of the expensive hotel room, the young senator began fidgeting with his hands.

The woman smiled. "Please, don't be nervous. I will never disclose our meeting to anyone. Your privacy is more secure here than if you went to the doctor."

"I know." The senator nodded. "If Vera trusts you, I trust you."

Julia took his hand to calm the young senator. "Is there a specific reason why Vera recommended me to you?"

"Um..." Snow's eyes drifted to the floor. "My wife lost interest in me. I'm guessing that I'm not the only husband to whom this has happened?"

"True. And you don't want to leave her because...?"

Coriolanus swallowed. "My daughter. She'd take her to her mother's if we parted."

"That's quite noble of you to sacrifice yourself to be with your daughter. Do you and your wife fight?"

"No. She does complain a lot, but that's part of her nature." When the conversation paused, Coriolanus noticed for the first time piano music playing faintly from the nightstand. "Do you like classical music?"

"Yes. It's my favorite. You?"

"It's my favorite too." Coriolanus took a slow calming breath, peeking at the woman out of the corner of her eye.

Sensing his continuing unease, Julia leaned her shoulder into his. "Do you like sex?"

"What?" The young senator felt his face blush. "Yes. Doesn't everybody."

"Apparently your wife doesn't."

"True. I suppose there are many women like my wife."

"And males."

Coriolanus's brow rose. "Really?"

"I have a couple female clients whose husbands lost interest in sex."

"Wouldn't the women just go to a bar?"

"No. They don't have time due to their families."

Snow began staring at the floor. "Time is an issue. Wouldn't they seek out a male...?"

"_Companion_. Some do, but the women I see prefer the expertise of a female outside the home." Julia patted his hand. "So, you're not sure if you need a _companion_?"

Coriolanus mouth twisted. "My secretary apparently thinks I do. She thinks I'm possessed by a demon."

Julia's back straightened. "You know what? It's your lucky day."

"It is?"

"I specialize in slaying demons." Waggling her brow, the woman smiled.

Coriolanus chuckled briefly.

"If you want, we can order some coffee and maybe an appetizer to be brought to the room. We'll talk for the two hours if this is your desire."

"Two hours? Vera scheduled two hours?"

"I require two hours for our first visit so there is no rush. This allows us to get to know each other."

Bowing his head, his thumbs began twirling. "Oh. That's very prudent."

"If you weren't a public figure, we could do G-F-E and go out for dinner, but I suggest we stay here."

Confused, the young senator tilted his head. "What's G-F-E?"

"Girl friend experience. This is when I accompany clients on dates. One gentleman hires me whenever his boss throws a dinner party. His boss never hires single men or woman, thinking marriage makes for the best employees. So I tag along and pretend to be his loving wife."

"Oh."

When her guest fell silent once again, Julia cupped her hands over her crossed legs. "It has certainly been a pleasant winter this year. Don't you agree? No? Have you seen the latest movie? The special effects were amazing."

Her sarcasm pulled a grin out of Coriolanus. He sighed. "I don't want to commit adultery."

"You won't be."

Coriolanus eyed his host.

"You're wife chooses not to fulfill her part of the marriage. You are not at fault and are allowed to fill the void elsewhere."

Biting his lip, he looked away. "But this isn't real."

Leaning against her guest, Julia took his hand and placed it firmly against her chest. "Oh, I don't know. Don't I feel real? I think I exist."

Snow chuckled as he withdrew his hand.

She rested her hand upon his shoulder. "Should we discuss philosophy?"

"It doesn't count when you pay for it."

Julia leaned in again and whispered into his ear. "The sex is free."

Pulling back, Coriolanus turned his head to watch the woman gnaw her lip.

"You're paying for my time." Her lips parted as she smiled.

"You're good." The young senator began rubbing his thighs, unable to keep his hands still. "You could have a bright future in politics with your persuasive talents."

Julia smiled. "I prefer to be entertainer."

"Did you study to be a therapist?" As his brow furled, Coriolanus looked away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be asking you personal questions."

"You can ask me questions, darling. I'll let you know if they become too personal." Julia combed her fingers through Coriolanus's hair. "And yes. Psychiatry was my minor in college."

"What was your major?"

"Biochemistry. For a while, I consider pharmacology for my post grad before I quit college."

"Why did you stop?"

"Turns out that this was my true calling."

Coriolanus let his eyes fall on the young lady's cleavage before diverting his gaze. "So you chose this occupation of your own free will?"

"Yes." Julia raised her chin. "Should I be ashamed?"

"No, no. I'm grateful to have met you." Coriolanus swallowed. "In fact, I think it quite brave considering the dangers."

With the tip of her finger, Julia pulled on his chin until their eyes met. "Thank you."

Unable to relax, Snow continued to fidget as he struggled with his emotions.

Reading her guest, Julia began rubbing his back with one hand. "Can I get you anything to relax? A drink maybe?"

"No thank you."

"Pills?"

His hands came to a rest. "Huh?"

"I have an assortment of other entertainment if that is your desire?"

"I don't do drugs."

Julia smiled. "Good. Those who do are never any fun. They usually end up lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling."

Unable to relax, Coriolanus began rubbing his thighs once again.

Seeing his reaction, Julia kicked off her shoes and left the bed. She knelt down before the young senator so that he could not divert his eyes. "Darling, the frustration is welling up in you. Don't let it fester into hate."

He bit his lower lip. "I don't want to hate my wife."

"Then you have to move on. We can sit here and chat or we can do more, either way I get paid, but I do not like seeing you suffer. Your secretary is right. You do have a demon inside you."

"My emotions are a mess right now. I wish that I could take a pill and make that part of me go away. What should I do?"

Taking Coriolanus's hands into her own, Julia stood, pulling the man to his feet. "I think that we should start with a backrub and see where it goes from there."

Nodding slowly, the senator took a deep breath. "Okay. Should I shower first? My last shower was this morning"

The woman leaned in and buried her face in his neck before inhaling deeply. "You smell good and even better…you don't wear aftershave. You're fine." She exhaled her hot breath into his ear before inhaling deeply again. "If you want to shower after your massage, we can shower together."

Taking in the subtle aroma of her unscented hair, he felt his whole body tingle as all his senses came alive.

Pulling herself slowly away, Julia stepped towards the bathroom. "Let me grab my lotions. They're soaking in hot water."

Fidgeting, Coriolanus stuffed his hands into his front pockets and encountered the money Vera gave him. When Julia exited the bathroom with the bottles of lotion atop a small bath towel, he offered her the money.

She smiled and made a small nod towards the dresser.

"Oh, right." He set the money upon the ornate furniture. "I don't know if it's the correct amount."

Setting the towel and lotions on the bedside table, Julia approached Coriolanus and helped him remove his suit jacket, tossing it onto a corner chair. Without a word, she began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Don't you want to count the money?"

"I trust you. You let me know if I rub your muscles too hard. I tend to put my weight into it."

Coriolanus looked at the bottles on the nightstand. "Are the lotions strongly scented? My wife has a strong aversion to perfumes."

"There unscented. It would be unprofessional of me to send my clients home to their wives smelling like lavender." She tossed his shirt atop his suit jacket and moved to the bed, peeling back the covers to the top sheet. "Get comfortable and lay face down in the center."

Kicking off his shoes, Coriolanus undid his belt and stepped out of his slacks before he began ringing his hands. "Underwear too?"

Julia smiled. "It's up to you. I hate getting lotion on my clothes." In what appeared to Coriolanus to be one fluid motion, the woman slipped out of clothes in mere seconds. Lastly, she removed two pins from her bun and let her hair fall upon her bare shoulders. Before him, she stood naked, confident, and unashamed.

As if he had just witnessed the greatest magic trick of all humankind, the young senator stood there dumbfounded. A barely audible squeal of astonishment escaped the man's slack-jawed mouth.

Reaching for the lotion, Julia stood at the side of the bed and smiled. "Are you okay?"

"I think my inner demon just had a heart attack." Snow slid off his underwear and crawled to the center of the bed, laying himself face down.

Julia straddled his legs and began studying his back. "You must be in constant pain? The stress knots in your back are visible." She pressed a knot with her finger, causing the senator to groan.

"My doctor has prescribed me a muscle relaxer, together with a painkiller. I often forget to take the relaxer since I've gotten use to it."

"You don't need meds. Just some fun in your life." Appling a generous layer of warm lotion to his back, her strong masseuse hands went to work as her thumbs targeted one knot at a time. Between the knots, she would give his entire back a once over and watched his skin quickly turned a warm shade of rouge.

Any nervousness Coriolanus had soon evaporated. His heart began to beat stronger with a new sense of desire. Every muscle relaxed as a smile spread across his face. _Is this how heaven feels? _He closed his eyes.

When he felt her long hair drape his face, he opened his eyes as she laid herself forward atop his body. He took notice of the warmth and smoothness of her skin as she blanketed his back.

She whispered in his ear. Are you interested in doing something more than just talking?"

"Yes." He smiled. "Very much so."

"Turn over." Julia sat up and shifted her wait so Coriolanus could rotate his body. When he was supine, she settled onto his thighs and began gnawing her lip as she ran her long painted fingernails down his abdomen with a feather touch, making his muscle quiver. "Are you having fun?"

"Yes. Is there such a thing as too much fun?"

"We'll find out."

His eyes took in all of her, for he had never beheld such a heavenly sight. Not only was this woman intelligent and beautiful, she exhibited a great confidence as she played with him as if he was a feeble mouse. Observing the glistening lotion that had transferred from his back to her skin, he reached up to touch her, pausing. "May I touch you?"

"No."

"Oh." Coriolanus lowered his hand.

Julia burst out laughing. "Are you really that reserved that you'll remain gentlemanly until you cross the threshold of passion?"

"I don't want to risk angering you?

"Why?"

"I don't want to risk chasing you away. You're a tall glass of water in the middle of the desert. I never felt so alive."

Her tight lips stretched to grin as she took Coriolanus hands and pressed them against her body.

When she began to lean forward against his hands, he could feel her heartbeat. Slowly he watched her smiling face come close to his own as her long hair shrouded his face. Tasting her breath, he felt their lips come together. Never before had he experienced a kiss so warm and soft, a kiss he thought perfect.

With his breath deepening, Coriolanus began to whisper. "I didn't think kissing was permitted."

"It's not, but there is a very short list of those who are permitted, and I've put you on it."

Coriolanus cupped her face and kissed her long. When their lips parted, he watched her reach over to the nightstand and present a small flat, square wrapper.

She held it in clear view. "So?"

With a single nod, he watched her tear open the wrapper with her teeth, and within seconds, he became lost in pleasure. Finding his body sensitive to every touch, Coriolanus surrendered his entire being to this woman. He willingly put all his trust in this stranger he had just met—who could destroy his political career and personal life. Powerless to resist her intoxicating femininity, he soon found himself swooning in pleasure, spent, catching his breath.

Collapsing next to the young senator, Julia brushed her hair back and smiled. "Demon slain?"

"My demon died a most merciful death."

Julia licked her lips and smiled. "Demons never die. They retreat deep within until they regather their strength."

"Well, I'd say he won't be back for a while." Snow began to sit up. "I'll go clean up."

Julia pulled him down by his shoulder. "You're my guest. Relax and let me get a warm wash cloth."

After a bit of tidying, Coriolanus lay against his pillow listening to the classical music, all the while staring at his companion. "I can't remember ever feeling this relaxed and content. Thank you."

Sipping from a glass of water, Julia smiled. "An entertainer is always pleased to know that their work is appreciated."

"My secretary was right: you are better than a doctor or psychiatrist. No pill could ever do this."

Setting her glass on the bedside table, the woman rolled onto her side, eyeing him. "As your therapist, I have to ask; how you are feeling?"

Coriolanus pondered the question. "Joyous is the word that comes to mind. I don't feel guilty at all, which surprises me. I thought I would."

"You shouldn't. It's your wife's loss if she doesn't enjoy being with her husband. Sad to say, there probably is no changing her since she's clearly asexual."

Rolling onto his side, he stared into Julia's eyes. "I don't know for sure if she see's that way."

"Oh I do. Even in the presence of a companion, you are not a selfish lover. I can honestly say that there is nothing wrong with you."

The young senator exhaled, for this question had been nagging him for days, weeks or more. Perhaps the money had paid for the answer that he wanted to hear, but he had no reason not to trust this woman and took comfort in her words.

For the first time since stepping into this room, he wondered about the time and began looking for a clock. "What time is it? Have I gone over?"

"Relax, darling. I will let you know when it's time to shower. It's okay if you go a bit over."

"Oh, okay." Coriolanus settled onto his pillow and smiled, beholding the woman next to him.

The man and woman continued small talk for a few more minutes until Julia informed her guest that it was time for a shower. Following her lead, they entered the large hotel shower together and took turns sharing the water as the man's fingers continued to explore.

Once dressed, Coriolanus doubled checked his pockets, at Julia's request, to make sure he had not dropped anything. He followed her to the door. "Do I have permission to see you again?"

Wrapped in a towel, Julia opened the door partway, concealing her body. "Of course, just have Vera call me and we'll schedule something."

"Okay." Coriolanus stepped into the hallway.

Julia peaked around the door. "Wait."

"What?"

"You may want to tone back that smile of yours. Your wife might become suspicious." Julia winked.

Coriolanus pulled on his chin, unable to wipe the smile off his face, for he felt overwhelming relief from being freed from his incessant seething.


	4. The Circle

**4 The Circle**

"You're looking chipper this morning." Mrs. Snow took a seat at the breakfast table, wrapped snug in her bathrobe.

Chewing his cereal, Coriolanus smiled freely after swallowing his food. "Morning, dear. I had my best night's sleep in ages. It's been a while since I've slept this well."

"Lucky you. I tossed and turned all night. I had to take another pill before I even began to feel the slightest bit groggy."

Uninterested in his wife's prescription drug tales—which were always the same—he finished his coffee, feigning interest in her many complaints as was common. Eventually, he knew that she would run out of injustices—all of which the world had unjustly and personally spited against her. Prepared for his small part in the conversation, Coriolanus would say, "I'm sorry, dear." And finally, the morning ritual would end with Cynthia departing from the table to return to bed for several more hours of sleep.

**...**

Entering his senatorial office, the young senator greeted Vera with a large smile: a smile that had kept reappearing throughout the morning whenever his mind drifted. "Good morning, Vera. I hope that I'm not too late."

"Morning, Senator. You're early as usual." The secretary stood and began pouring Coriolanus a fresh cup of coffee.

Accepting the cup, the young senator took a long sniff. "Thank you. What's on our agenda today?"

"You have a new appointment that has just cropped up. It will be a lunch meeting."

"Oh. With whom?"

Vera returned to her desk to retrieve a printout of the day's agenda and presented the document to the young senator. "I've scheduled you a two hour lunch with the women from Family Planning so that you can give them a proper apology for your behavior yesterday."

Coriolanus smiled. "Vera, you are priceless. Should I get them a gift?"

"I've already taken care of it. It's being delivered this morning."

Sipping his coffee, Coriolanus glanced over his agenda. "Since I have time, I'll review the documents they left in my office. I feel a bit more…clear minded today and think that I'll be able to help them with their problem." He began stepping towards his office.

"Senator?"

Coriolanus stopped at his office door. "Yes, Vera?"

"Do you want me to schedule future _therapy _sessions?"

That particular smile returned to the young senator's face. "Um. Yes, please."

"At what frequency should I schedule them?"

"Once a month should do."

One of Vera's brows rose in contradiction. "I'll schedule biweekly just to be safe."

Knowing better to contend Vera's wisdom, the senator smiled and retreated to his desk.

**...**

Later that afternoon, Coriolanus heard a knock on his office doorframe as he prepared to leave for home. When he looked up, he found Vera with the presidential aide Ashur standing in reception behind her.

"Senator, you have an unscheduled guest. Would you like me to send him away?" With a raised brow, Vera gave the faintest of shrugs.

"No. Send him in."

Vera stepped aside and gestured in the aide.

Ashur entered the office and shook the young senator's hand. "Senator Snow, I hope your first few weeks have been fulfilling?"

"They have. Thank you." Snow took his seat. "How may I assist you today, Mr. Magnus?"

"The president sent me to express his personal gratitude for your vote on the security bill a couple weeks back. I know it wasn't a popular vote for you and others to make, but be reassured that it has made our country safer." Folding his hands in lap, Ashur gnawed his lip as he smiled. "The president also wants to congratulate you for being selected for both the National Security and The Budget/Finance committees."

Coriolanus straightened in his chair. "Finance too?"

"Oh yes. We are well of aware of your financial expertise. Very few truly understand the shell game of finance as well as you. Everyone we talked to during your vetting has reaffirmed this."

With an elevated chin, the senator smiled. "Accounting on a national scale cannot be black and white. It's impractical, and moreover, impossible to teach to the average citizen."

"The president feels assured in your abilities." Ashur rose to his feet. "And we know you'll be critical in keeping the budget finances pleasing to all. Congratulations again, Senator Snow."

Coriolanus stood and shook the aide's hand. "Thank you."

With an inconspicuous wink, Ashur excused himself from Snow's office. Passing through reception, the aide pointed at Vera and said something to the secretary that was inaudible to the senator, which in turn caused Vera to sneer and retort with a fingered gesture.

This caused Snow to smile since he felt certain he shared the same sentiments towards the aide.

With the workday ending, Vera donned her overcoat before entering the Senator's office, where she found him deep in thought. "Did Mr. Magnus have some good news?"

"Yes. I've apparently been selected for membership to the top two committees." His smile fading, Snow began staring at his desk.

"This is good news; isn't it?"

Snow lifted his head. "It is."

Taking a seat in the guest chair, Vera studied her employer. "You don't look happy."

"One of the nastier things about politics is that political accomplishments are never by merit. Nonetheless, I'm now part of the inner circle, and I know what they expect from me."

Confident in her employer's abilities, Vera stared at the senator with a faint smile. "Make the most of it. Now that you are on the inside, you can inject the merit you seek into your actions. You may have to play the game, but it does not mean that you cannot help people. Embrace the end result."

"Perhaps." With a deep breath, Coriolanus forced a smile as the other benefits of committee membership came to mind. "Less we forget the added revenue that comes from committee participation. You, Miss Vera, deserve a raise."

Vera smiled. "How much?"

"You decide."

"Aren't you the monies expert?"

"True, but you are my guardian angel and understand the delicacies of this office better than I ever will. I trust you."

"Thank you, Senator." Vera stood to leave. "Oh, I almost forgot. The store called; your special order has arrived."

A true smile came to Coriolanus as his face brightened. "Excellent. Can you do me a favor, Vera? Ask them to gift wrap it for me. I'll pick it up when I leave in an hour."

"I'd be happy to, Senator. What theme of paper should they use: birthday, anniversary, or other?"

"Plain is fine. It's just a spontaneous gift."

Vera smiled. "How wonderful. Spontaneity is a gift in itself. She's going to love it."

**...**

"What's that?" Mrs. Snow eyed the gift-wrapped package under her husband's arm as he closed the apartment door.

"Good to see you too, dear." Coriolanus began removing his overcoat. "It's for Livia."

"What is it?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." As soon as he picked up the package from the entry table, he spotted his daughter running at him at full speed.

"Daddy!"

He scooped her with one arm. "Hey, princess. How are you?"

"Good." Her little hands immediately found the wrapped gift. "What's this?"

"It's for you."

She gasped. "A present!"

"Yes. Should we sit on the couch and open it together?"

"Yes." Livia's body quivered with excitement, safe in her father's embrace.

Stepping over to the couch, Coriolanus sat with care onto the cushion with Livia coming to rest on his lap. He brushed her hair back behind her ear. "Sweetie, open it carefully."

Livia's little fingers began tearing free the paper. When enough of the paper was loosened, the wrapping fell free from the object to the couch, leaving a 6 by 9 inch rectangle object in her hand. "What is it, daddy?"

"A book."

Accustomed to her books being digital tablet versions, Livia looked at her father with confusion.

"Sweetie, this is how people use to read."

Cynthia frowned at the object. "How much did that old thing cost?"

"Not much. There are numerous physical copies still floating about in antique shops."

Detecting the faint musky smell coming from the book's cover, Mrs. Snow wrinkled her nose as she turned away. "What's wrong with the eBook version?"

_What's wrong with you? _Snow thought, biting his lip.

With a deep breath, the proud father began assisting his daughter with the book's orientation so she could see the illustrated smiling cat displayed on the cover. As Livia's eyes widen with curiosity, Coriolanus watched her tiny fingers trace out the feline's outline, causing his smile to return.

Livia lifted the book in the air as she focused on the title. "_Alice's_ ad-ven..."

"_Adventures in Wonderland_." Coriolanus opened the book to a random page that displayed another colorful illustration. "This version has several drawings spread throughout."

Silent, Livia's tiny hands began tracing the outline of a rabbit.

Coriolanus kissed his daughter on the temple. "Can daddy read you a couple chapters a night?"

"Yes. Do the pictures ever move, daddy."

"Only in your mind, sweetie."

The child eyed her father.

"Trust me. You'll see."

"Okay, daddy. Can I go play now?"

"Sure." With a parting hug, Coriolanus helped his daughter slide off the couch and watched her run to her toys.

Left on his own, he began thumbing through the book, finding his anticipation for Livia's bedtime growing with every illustration discovered. When his stomach began to rumble, he turned around on the couch and found his wife staring at her computer tablet at the kitchen table. "Is there anything for dinner?"

Cynthia kept her focus on her tablet. "Livia and I had chicken parmesan."

"Are there any leftovers?"

"No."

_Why did you bother telling me what I cannot eat? _His stomach grumbled louder. Frowning with frustration, Coriolanus entered the kitchen to make himself a simple sandwich and a cup of tea. As he waited for the water to boil, he heard his wife laugh at something on her computer tablet; the sound of her laughter made him grimace. _What's so funny? Is she communicating with someone? All I get is her complaints. _Deciding not to inquire, he sighed as he poured the hot water into the cup.

Sitting in his usual chair in the corner of the living room, Coriolanus consumed his cold sandwich with hot tea, all the while joyfully watching his daughter play with her toys. After a year of hard campaigning, he vowed never to waste time by watching television when he could watch his daughter.

Finished with his dinner, he played a bit with Livia—in a game of her own creation, which he did not understand—before preparing her bath and dressing her in her pajamas. The time for bed had finally arrived, and the proud father escorted Livia to his wife's bed, where the child slept. Sitting himself in a bedside chair, the time for stories had arrived.

Without a delay, the father and his attentive daughter began their journey down the enchanted rabbit hole and together entered Wonderland.

**...**

Six evenings later, Coriolanus neared the story's end with a sleepy eyed Lavinia smiling up at him from the bed. He turned to the last page and read aloud: "Lastly, she pictured to herself how this same little sister of hers would, in the after-time, be herself a grown woman; and how she would keep, through all her riper years, the simple and loving heart of her childhood: and how she would gather about her other little children, and make THEIR eyes bright and eager with many a strange tale, perhaps even with the dream of Wonderland of long ago: and how she would feel with all their simple sorrows, and find a pleasure in all their simple joys, remembering her own child-life, and the happy summer days."

Curled up on her side, Livia stared at her father, yawning silently.

Closing the book, Coriolanus envisioned what his daughter would look like grown up, telling the same story to her children. Feeling selfish, he already felt that his daughter was growing up too fast. He leaned forward and brushed the tip of her nose. "Did you like the story?"

"I think so." The little girl smiled as she pulled her bed covers tight.

"You think so? Well, I may have read this story to you a little prematurely, but daddy could not wait. What did you like most?"

"The pretty drawings."

"They are indeed pretty."

"The paper stinks." Livia covered her nose with the cup of her hand.

"Stinks?" Coriolanus playfully eyed his daughter as he buried his face in the book. Lifting his face away from the yellowed paper, he scrunched his nose. "Well maybe it stinks a little. It is an old book after all."

"Is it older than you, daddy?"

"How old do you think I am?"

"Old." Livia giggled.

"Is 36 old?"

"Yes."

"What will I be when I'm 76?"

Gnawing her lip, she shrugged.

_Your mother makes me feel old, _Coriolanus thought to himself. Swallowing the growing resentment he held towards his wife, he focused on his daughter enthusiasm, which inevitably swept him up and salvaged his joy.

"Daddy, I want a sister. Like Alice."

Knowing that his wife had no interest in having more children, Coriolanus struggled to hold onto his smile. "We'll see, dear. Perhaps you will be blessed with a little brother."

"Are they funner than sisters?"

"I don't see why not." He set the book on the end of the bed. "Was there anyone in the story that you like in particular?"

Biting her thumb, Livia tried to remember the characters. "Not the Queen. She was mean."

Coriolanus folded his hands together. "Mean? She wasn't mean, she was being strict."

"She's mean."

"Leaders have to be strict and that sometimes appears mean."

"Queens should be nice. She was mean to everyone."

_Nice? _The young senator thought over his daughter's comments in relation to the story. _Kings and Queens cannot afford to be nice, _he thought to himself. _Especially presidents._

Coriolanus knew well enough that small pockets of descent that existed in the districts, which were currently docile. Moreover, with the gossip floating around the CapitolBuilding, he had come to understand the undisclosed troubles of the country well before he joined the National Security council.

He leaned forward and combed his daughter's hair. "Sweetie, when someone accepts all that responsibility of being...King or Queen, that leader will be forced to make some unpleasant decisions that will keep the kingdom happy and safe."

"Like a daddy?"

"No, dear. It's much harder being a good daddy."

"You're good daddy."

Coriolanus brushed her nose. "That's only because I have such a wonderful daughter who makes my job so easy. Would you like another story?"

"Yes!"

Coriolanus reached for the computer tablet on the nearby nightstand, pulling up one of Livia's favorite stories. Holding the device so she could watch the small-animated illustrations, the proud father read the story aloud—almost from memory.

Once the story began, Livia's eyes became heavy quickly as familiar events had a habit of doing, and she soon drifted off to sleep.

In no hurry to leave, Coriolanus remained seated and stared at his daughter, envisioning her as Alice. Whatever mystical sleep land she had drifted off to, he hoped her respite from the real world to be grand and adventurous.

He returned the tablet to the nightstand and dimmed the lights. Entering the living room, he found his wife passed out on the couch, her two most frequented bottles of medicine on the coffee table beside her. _Where does medicated sleep take you, _he pondered.

Though he longed for bed and pleasant dreams for himself, Coriolanus began his nightly ritual of cleaning up the day's filth the best he could. He picked up the living room before progressing to cleaning the kitchen. He put away the many open food containers and scrubbed clean the sticky countertop. And as usual, he found the dishwasher overfilled with unwashed dishes. Forced to reorganize the racks before turning on the machine, the disenchanted husband washed the excess dirty dishes in the sink.

Returning to the living room, Coriolanus stopped and glared at his wife when he heard her grunting snores. The young senator began looking about the room and debated if they could hire a regular cleaning person with his recently increase in income. _I couldn't afford daily cleaning. Perhaps twice weekly? _he wondered. _ I might finally be able to walk around the apartment with my shoes off_. He gnawed his lip. _On the other hand, I could never pay anyone enough to clean up after her._

Remembering the day's events, a modest grin formed across his tensed lips, for he was now part of the inner political circle. If he remained diligent and focused, he could become someone prominent within the leadership. _A very productive place to be, _he thought. _Unlike this particular circle of hell._

Observing the medicated blush on his wife's face, Coriolanus took a nearby seat and recalled earlier memories of their marriage. So much had changed in three years, but if he thought back far enough to more cherished memories, he found that he still wanted to kneel down and blow softly in her ear, to progressively kiss her cheeks and bring forth her smile, and to sweep her off to bed to a different kind of wonderland.

Sadly, he also knew that this kind of life, full of passion and spontaneity, only happened in fairy tales. Unlike Sleeping Beauty, Cynthia could not be waken after she had taken her pills—needless to say, stimulated. And if he could wake her, he knew that only certain rejection awaited him.

Weighted down by truth, Coriolanus retired to the guest room to his cold, hard bed where his dreams mirrored reality, taking him to a more realistic land of dreariness and restless sleep.


	5. Death by a Whisker

**5 Death by a Whisker**

Coriolanus jolted awake with a gasp, his head lifting off the pillow.

Julia placed her hand upon his arm. "Are you okay?"

Rising onto his elbows, the young senator searched for a clock. "How long did I sleep?"

Setting her computer tablet aside, Julia smiled. "No more than twenty minutes."

"Don't let me do that. Please don't let me fall asleep."

"You're my last client of the evening; you can stay longer if you are worried about lost time."

"It's not that." Coriolanus sat up. "I enjoy being with you; I enjoy talking to you. I don't want to waste a single second. Besides my daughter; my time with you keeps me going."

Julia eyed the young senator.

"It's true. If you ever decide to retire from...the business, I'd hope that I could still hire you as a therapist or consultant, just to talk."

Pushing herself more upright, the experienced companion sat against the headboard. "As your therapist, I've noticed that your mood and confidence have improved greatly. You haven't showed up distraught to our sessions like the first time we met. How are you fairing on the days we don't meet?"

"More upbeat, and I'm free of angry thoughts. Plus, the demon in me that my wife had awoken has not returned." Using the tip of a finger, Coriolanus began connecting the freckles on Julia's thigh to form random patterns. His smile growing, he glanced up into Julia's eyes. "Thanks to you."

"But?"

Organizing his thoughts, Coriolanus gnawed his lip. "Knowing that the passion in my marriage will never return still bugs me a little."

"Divorce her."

"I'd lose my daughter."

"Fight for her."

Pressing his lips tight, the young senator shook his head subtlety. "I would never separate mother from child. I gave my word when we first got married."

"I'm sure you could visit your daughter weekly."

Coriolanus's mouth twisted with the thought. "I need to see her very day. In addition, I cannot afford to take the political hit this early in my career. Divorcee politicians statistically fare poorly in elections."

Crossing her arms, Julia frowned. "That's so old fashioned."

"True, but statistics don't lie."

"So you are going to ignore your own happiness and accept your current situation. For how long?"

Coriolanus shrugged. "As long as it takes. Until I'm president." He tried not to smile.

With a discerning eye, Julia's smile twisted into a smirk. "So you do have big ambitions?"

"Not really. I'm happy to have become a senator."

"I can see you as president. Not now, of course, but maybe in a decade or two. You're willing to stay married for that long?"

"If need be." Reaching for an opened box of chocolates from the side table, Coriolanus picked a small square piece from the assortment. "My wife is usually medicated and docile, which keeps us from fighting. Consider it a blessing...if not a curse. If only there was a pill to cure her of her constant complaining."

"If there was a cure for bitchiness, I'd be out of a job." Holding out her hand, Julia took the box of chocolates and began inspecting the assortment of candy. "Which pills does she take?"

"Oh, um...she takes Valersom for sleep and Lembalm for anxiety."

"Those are popular medications." Julia bit into a piece of chocolate. "I did my college thesis on anti-anxieties."

"I just wish she didn't take so much."

"How many does she take?"

Coriolanus took back the box of chocolates and began inspecting the remnants. "She takes at least two anti-anxieties after dinner and two sleeping pills just before she goes to bed. Every day."

With a slack jaw, Julia stared at the senator. "You're kidding?"

"No. She'll sometimes take a third anti-anxiety at bedtime."

Julia took back the box of chocolates. "She's lucky to be alive. I know this from when I worked on drug studies in college. Some people have succumbed to overdose on half that amount."

"She must have worked up a tolerance. She's currently fighting with her doctor since he won't refill her prescriptions early. She always runs out of her medications before she's allowed her next refill. The wait for the next refill makes for some hellish days at home."

Chewing her candy slowly, Julia gave her guest a subtle look.

"What?" Coriolanus returned her stare.

"You could go in and ask for the same prescription. You could make sure she never runs out. Do you have the same doctor as you wife?"

Snow's brow knitted with confusion. "We have different doctors. Why?"

"Over half of all drug overdoses in the Capitol are from prescription medication. It's only a matter of time." Julia gave a light shrug. "I'm just saying."

The senator froze in thought as he tried to comprehend Julia's suggestion.

Julia stared at her guest with somber eyes. "Tell me; what are the election statistics of _widowed_ politicians?"

Coriolanus's face reddened. "I would never do that."

"You wouldn't have to. Your wife is an adult and knows what she can handle; however, she is on the knife's edge taking that much medicine. Her body will eventually succumb."

"I couldn't. Even if I wanted to help her with her stress and insomnia, I would not help her abuse her prescriptions." Left to ponder Julia's suggestion, the room fell silent as Coriolanus tried to push the idea out of his mind. Becoming flustered, the senator cleared his throat. "Do you put your college education to use with your other clients?"

"Somewhat, but most my clients indulge in chemical romances that involve illicit drugs." Julia bit off a piece of chocolate. "There once was an older gentleman who I would procure some powerful arthritis medicine, along with an E.D. drug. He was one of my favorites."

"Was?"

"He died from a stroke. It happened during one of our sessions." Julia's full lips formed a smug grin, revealing a peculiar pride in her work.

"He died in your bed? What did you do to cause it?"

"Nothing unusual. As soon as I detected the stroke, I called my lawyer. He came over and helped me dress the man. He was still alive when we dropped him off at the emergency room."

"Why didn't you call for an ambulance?"

"For his family's sake, he was not the type of man who wanted to be found in a hotel. He made this clear to me when we first started seeing each other."

"Ah." Snow chuckled. "What a way to go."

Julia huffed. "Not really. If you could see his eyes, you could tell that he took no revelry in the situation."

"I suppose." Signing, Coriolanus rested his head against the headboard. "You have a lawyer on retainer?"

"Every companion worth his or her salt has a lawyer on retainer."

"Ever get arrested?"

"Nope."

Watching Julia indulge in her chocolate, Coriolanus could not help but to ponder about his companion's personal life.

Reading his mind with ease, Julia glanced at her guest and smiled. "What?"

"Nothing." Snow could not restrain from smiling.

"You can ask me anything; I may not answer it, but you can ask."

He looked into her eyes. "Is your job dangerous?"

"It could be." She began sorting through the chocolate. "However, I seem to have a good judge of character and have been lucky in my career. It also helps to have the luxury of only entertaining affluent clientele."

"How can you be sure with a stranger?

"It's the absence of love that keeps me safe."

"Love?"

Julia nodded. "Since there is no love to blind me, I don't make mistakes when it comes to clients. I can't say the same for my personal life."

"You have an abusive boyfriend?"

"Had. And only the one time. I put him behind me immediately thereafter."

"Sorry to hear that."

"We learn from our mistakes; that is what humans do." Staring at a half eaten piece of chocolate in her hand, Julia shrugged. "Love is probably the most dangerous drug of them all."

"I love yo—" The young senator diverted his eyes.

Gnawing her lip, Julia stared at the young senator with a raised brow.

Coriolanus swallowed. "I mean as a woman in general. I don't know you personally of course, but the femininity that I see is...perfect. From you long hair and painted finger nails to your aloof eyes. Even the sound of your voice puts a spring into my step. You're amazing, and I'm honored to know you." By now, he could feel a bright red flushness radiating across his face.

Leaning over, Julia whispered in his ear. "And I love...men. Gentlemen to be specific." Lifting his chin with a single finger, she smiled. "Thank you for your respect."

Resting his head against the headboard, Coriolanus stared at his companion as they shared a simple smile.

Julia held up the candy before Coriolanus. "You know what; zero calorie chocolate has to be the greatest invention in the past thousand years. Why can't they do this with other foods? The other zero calorie foods taste horrible."

"I once heard that it's due to the cocoa bean. The oil in the bean blends with synthetic butter. Moreover, the good stuff is ungodly expensive. I believe they use the cheap stuff in the other foods."

Julia smiled. "Thank you again for the gift."

"I figured that I couldn't go wrong with chocolate."

"You know what goes great with chocolate?"

"Strawberries?"

Using the half-bitten piece of candy, Julia rubbed a bit of chocolate onto her body.

"Oh." Coriolanus smiled.

Julia smeared chocolate onto another spot on her body.

"Won't we stain the sheets?"

"Well then, you better be thorough. It's expensive chocolate, and we don't want to waste any of it."

"Okay." The grinning man cleaned one of the spots. "I'll help you with the bed later just in case I miss some."

"No need to worry. I have three rooms."

Coriolanus looked up. "In this hotel?"

"Yes. It's for security and convenience. The hotel manager knows who we are and gives us special rates." Julia smeared another part of her body with chocolate.

Ignoring the new spot, Coriolanus leaned in for his favorite treat and stole a kiss. "I'll get what I miss in the shower."

"How about a bath? We have time."

"Really? I've never shared a bath with anyone."

Julia shook her head. "Speaking as your therapist, we have a lot of work ahead of us in the upcoming months."

Stealing another kiss, Coriolanus smiled. "Good. I'm eager to learn."

Eventually, the pair moved to the comfort of the luxury hotel bathtub. Lighting the last of the candles, Julia settled back against the gratified senator.

Coriolanus wrapped his arms around her. "If they could put your essence in a pill, all the worlds' problems would probably vanish."

"It wouldn't work."

"Why not?"

"The human body knows. I doubt a drug could trick it, and companions like me would still be needed. Nature always wins in the end."

"I suppose. Strange how self pleasure is not enough. I must confess that, in an odd way, needing someone physically makes me feel weak."

"It's just another hunger, and the body needs to be fed once in awhile."

Snow sniffed his companion's hair, planting a gentle kiss upon her neck. "Is it hormonal?"

"Maybe. But, I suspect it's mostly psychological. We need the feedback we receive from another human being. Perhaps that feedback reassures our self-existence. Perhaps it's proof that we are not alone. Either way, Mother Nature wanted to make sure that her children didn't go extinct and has programmed us appropriately."

"Like humans have to worry."

Julia took hold of one of Coriolanus's arms. "We go to war easy enough. We find reasons to hate one another at the drop of a hat. Something tells me that we could easily become extinct. Look at the tiger."

Loosening his grip, the senator's hands began exploring. "What about the tiger?"

"That majestic animal was one of the most powerful, ferocious mammals on this earth. Now they are gone. Strength and prowess wasn't enough to save them."

The young senator planted a gentle kiss behind Julia's ear. "True, but they weren't top predator. Maybe Mother Nature created her own Hunger Games and left it to the top mammals to fight it out."

"I doubt it. Mother Nature should have made it much harder for humans to reproduce. If reproduction was difficult, maybe we'd value life more."

"Wasn't it difficult for Pandas to reproduce before they became extinct?"

"Yes. Moreover, the humans at the time did not deem them important enough to save, along with the tiger. Human consumption doomed many of the great mammals." Lifting one leg from beneath the bubbles, Julia set it upon the edge of the tub. "Did you know that people use to think that a tiger's whiskers were poisonous when chopped up fine and mixed with food?"

The senator's hands stopped exploring. "That doesn't make sense. Does it work?"

"No. Toxins were one of my subjects in college. Nothing in nature works like this. Remember the monster that tried to conquer Europe?"

"The one who started the Third World War?"

"No, the one from the Second World War. During that war, a small group of people were going to assassinate him using this method, but they couldn't get their hands on any tiger whiskers."

Coriolanus remembered his college studies and smiled. "Most people think that they wanted to assassinate the madman to stop the war. It wasn't true. Most wanted to assassinate the man because they thought he was the cause for them losing the war. They wanted to kill him in the hope of winning the war. This is one reason why I don't want to be president: leaders always have to watch their back."

Setting her other leg upon the edge of the bathtub, Julia closed her eyes. "Fools. If war was the answer, the world's problems would have been solved by now."

Using a sponge, Coriolanus moistened Julia's shoulders. "Such a strange time in human history. After that war, they claimed to be the most compassionate and understanding humans in history, but they only became more efficient when it came to slaughtering one another. Things truly never change."

"Nor do I expect that they ever will." Julia exhaled.

Listening to the faint sound of classical music seeping in from the bedroom, the pair fell silent as they soaked in the warm bath with eyes closed. Not needing words, both relaxed in the other's presence, lingering past the Snow's scheduled time.

Inadvertently, Snow's thoughts of notorious leaders brought him back to one of his daughter's comments. "Do you know of the story _Alice in Wonderland_?"

"Yes, of course."

"I read the story to my daughter, and she commented that the Queen of Hearts was mean."

"Didn't the Queen want to cut off everyone's head?"

"They were empty threats. But if she had to, I'm sure she would follow through."

Chuckling, Julia patted Coriolanus's arm. "You do know that it's just a fairy tale?"

"Is it? Every leader, good or bad, has blood on their hands. Even the most idolized leader has had to kill. This is the main reason why I don't think that I can ever be president. That is a line I could never cross."

"If you were president, you could make that decision to not cross that line."

"No. Civilization is an illusion, and we are always on the edge of collapse. Governments are always juggling various crises in the background. Things seem calm right now in Panem to the average citizen, but we could wake to chaos and quickly find ourselves back in the Stone Age like when the governments of North America unexpectedly collapsed. Like it or not, we need a Queen of Hearts. I'm just one of the jokers."

Julia turned around and kissed Coriolanus's pouting lips. "You are no joker. You are a silent Knight, a thinker, a man with a long political career ahead of you. And if the day comes and fate makes you...The King of Hearts, I'm sure you would do whatever it takes to keep your people safe."

Coriolanus smiled. "And I would still bow to you. I will forever bow to you, my lady."

Chuckling, Julia straddled her guest. "I'm no lady."

"Guardian Angel?"

"Some have called me a serpent." Julia leaned in and began nibbling on his ear.

Breathing heavy, the young senator pulled her close. "Is your bite dangerous?"

"Only if provoked, but you are a good student and shouldn't have to worry."

"Good to know." With a brief kiss, Coriolanus stared into her comforting eyes. "I believe this student is ready for his next lesson."


	6. Just a Game

**6 Just a Game**

"No running!" From the city park bench, Mrs. Snow jumped to her feet.

Giving Coriolanus a jolt, the sharpness of his wife's voice cut through Coriolanus's ears as he sat on the other end of the bench.

Cynthia waved her arms in an attempt to grab her daughter's attention. "Livia, walk! The slide is going nowhere. I don't want you falling down and hurting yourself."

_You don't want her having fun._ Coriolanus thought. "She's fine."

Whipping her head around like a scorned chicken, Cynthia glared at her husband. "Do you want to take her to the emergency room if she gets hurt?"

"Yes. And I'll bandage her knee when she scrapes it. And I'll happily wipe her tears when she cries. Stop nagging her and let her enjoy her childhood."

Flopping down onto the park bench, Cynthia gasped when she spotted her daughter jumping with other children in an attempt to cause the elevated platform to rock. "Livia, stop that!"

Coriolanus chuckled at the commotion and watched at ease as his animated daughter slid down the slide after the other children. "Maybe you need one of your pills."

"I'm running low on stress pills. I need to save them for the evenings."

"Isn't the medicine supposed to last 12 hours?"

Unable to sit still on the park bench, Cynthia fidgeted as she kept her focus on her daughter. "They only work for about four hours for me. Must be genetic or something."

_Or something. _Coriolanus turned to face his wife. "How about going for a walk around the park? Get some exercise. I can watch Livia."

With her eyes remaining locked on her daughter, Cynthia shook her head. "I get plenty of exercise watching Livia. My heart is racing as we speak. Livia, slow down!"

"Let her play." Tormented by his wife's strenuous voice, Coriolanus clenched his jaw in an attempt to keep calm.

"Do you even care if she gets hurt?" Cynthia jumped to her feet and ran towards the play set to quash all the fun.

Resting his elbows on his knees, Coriolanus twisted his neck in an unsuccessful attempt to relieve the tension gripping his body. With his head hung low, he closed his eyes, knowing that something needed to change.

**...**

Setting his briefcase on the entry table, Coriolanus could see his wife out on the balcony, attending to her roses. His ears detected with ease the sound of his daughter playing with dolls in the master bedroom. Patting the two items in his pocket, he approached the balcony.

Cynthia caught eye of him as he stepped through the open sliding door. "Hi, hon. How was your day?"

"Good. How was yours?"

"Oh, I rinsed my roses." Cynthia reached for a water spray bottle.

"The flowers look really good this summer."

Mrs. Snow smiled. "I know. They'll look even better if we upgrade to a house."

Coriolanus licked his lips. "Soon. Um...is there anything for dinner?"

"Livia and I have already eaten."

"Any leftovers?"

"No. Sorry. I didn't know if you were working late." Cynthia moved about the flowers as she continued to moisten the pedals.

"Oh. Okay. I'll just make myself a sandwich." The young senator again patted the two items in his pocket.

Cynthia took a quick glance at her husband. "I can heat up a can of soup?"

"No. I'm fancying a sandwich. You're busy." Swallowing hard, Coriolanus reached into his pocket and produced two pill bottles. "Um...I went to the doctor today to ask for some help with work stress. I think he prescribed me the same medicines that you take."

Straightening, Mrs. Snow stared at the bottles in his hand. She set down her spray bottle and held out her hand. "May I see?"

"Sure." He passed her both prescription bottles for her inspection.

Her face became stern. "Look at that. Look at how many refills he gave you. I never get any refills. This isn't fair; I have to call my doctor for every darn refill."

"You can keep those if you want."

Cynthia's face lit up. "Really?"

"Sure. I kept some of the stress medicine at work. I don't need much. The sleeping pills don't interest me since my sleep is sufficient."

"Oh, thank you, darling." Cynthia stepped towards her husband and kissed him on the cheek.

Snow forced a smile. "Just let me know when you want me to fetch one of my refills."

"You're a lifesaver." Mrs. Snow inspected the bottles a second time. "I was about to call the hospital and demand a new doctor. Did you know that he wasn't going to give me a refill until the first of next month? He says that I should take less each week. He thinks I'm an addict."

"I know." _You tell me every damn day, _Coriolanus remembered. "I'll let you get back to your roses."

"Thank you again, darling." With a broad smile, Cynthia held the bottles up to the light, pleased beyond words.

Coriolanus next sought out his daughter and sat with her as she told him of the adventures that she and her dolls experienced that day. It pleased the young father to hear that some of those adventures mimicked those of a certain Alice.

No longer able to ignore the grumblings in his stomach, he promised to play with her after he ate and excused himself to the kitchen. Coriolanus made his sandwich and prepared a cup of tea, retiring to his chair by the television to consume his dinner.

With a hesitant hand, he reached for the television remote to check in with the pinnacle-sporting event of the summer. Within seconds of examining the video coverage, he sighed with relief when he discovered that his favorite player in the Hunger Games was still alive.

Sticking her head into the living room, Cynthia scanned the room for her daughter. "If Livia enters the room, turn off the television if someone is about to die. That includes the replays."

"I will." Coriolanus looked at his wife to reassure her.

With his daughter playing in the bedroom and his wife busy with her roses, Coriolanus sat back with his simple dinner and watched the various video highlights as the enthusiastic broadcasters described the most recent death in arena. To the senator's surprise, the last killing happened a mere hour ago.

The broadcast switched back to live television, displaying a pack of five teenagers making their return through a wooded area towards their base camp. The numerous cameras and microphones in the forest arena picked up every detail, and the information relayed back from the teenagers' conversation moved Coriolanus to the edge of his seat: the five teenagers were planning to kill his favorite player upon their return.

The television switched to the base camp where Coriolanus's favorite had remained behind to protect the pack's supplies. The live cameras displayed the young man preparing a larger than normal dinner, which left the TV commentators perplexed.

Surviving the initial bloodbath of the Hunger Games that killed seven tributes at the opening gong—including a female Career, this scraggy kid with glasses was given the chore of protecting the supplies collected on the first day so that the Careers could hunt down and kill the remaining tributes. Due to this tribute's ability to cook and higher knowledge, which the others occasionally sought during training, the young lad found himself destined to be one of the final half dozen kids out of the original 24, who would fight to the death until only one remained.

This year, to the viewers chagrin, there were three twelve-year-olds drafted into the games, and more common than not, they fell into the initial trap of trying to secure at least one item from the Cornucopia, the place from whence the games began.

The remaining kids, not in the Career pack, aged 14-18, dispersed into the surrounding woods, but they were all hunted down one at a time over the next two and a half weeks, until today when the last one was tracked down and killed.

Surprising many this year, very few pairings occurred among the surviving non-career tributes. Had they worked together, they could have opposed the Careers—or at least made things more difficult, but the Careers had an easy go of it as usual and were now heading back to kill the no longer needed boy from District 3.

Coriolanus felt attached to the boy when he first saw the lad picked during the yearly reaping: the event where one boy and one girl from the outer districts, between the ages of 12-18, were picked at random as sacrifices to fight to the death in the yearly Hunger Games. After the District 3 girl was chosen, the young senator thought he saw something different in the boy when the cameras first focused on him after the drawing of his name. The young senator perceived to see the male child sharpening his mind to survive the games, and from that moment on, Coriolanus would unknowingly whisper the name "Beetee" as he watched the hours of nightly coverage on the television.

As it turned out, Beetee's intelligence ranked among the highest in Hunger Game history. And being that the teenager's District was home to many engineers who designed and built the finer things for the Capitol, the girl from District 3 also ranked above average intelligence. Despite her acuity, the girl unfortunately took a fatal wound to the abdomen and was among the initial seven who died on the first day.

Unbeknownst to Coriolanus, Livia had entered the living room to play with her dolls on the couch. When Mrs. Snow noticed her daughter's presence before the television, she exited the balcony and escorted Livia back to their bedroom to spare the child any possible bloodshed. "Come, sweetie. You need to play in the bedroom. The Hunger Games isn't meant for Capitol children."

Cynthia returned soon after and sat on the couch. Glancing for only a moment at the television, she picked up her computer tablet from the coffee table. "Are we close to having a winner?"

Coriolanus forced himself to sit back in his chair. "No. About an hour ago, the Careers just killed the last one outside their pack. They are now heading back to their base camp to kill my guy."

"Don't feel bad, hon. That skinny kid didn't have much of a chance."

"He still has a chance." Snow frowned. "He's a thinker."

Looking up at the television, Cynthia watched Beetee move about the Cornucopia. "Brains don't have much of a chance against brawn. What is he doing?"

Smirking, Coriolanus hesitated to answer. "He's making dinner."

"For his killers? Is he going to poison them or something?"

Gnawing his lip, Snow tried to remember the events of the past couple weeks. "I don't think so. I never saw him collect anything poisonous."

"Well he better start stimulating his brain cells. He's running out of time." Cynthia returned to her tablet.

_Please tell me that you have a plan. You must have heard the boom of the canon that announced the death of the last tribute. You know you're next, don't you?_ Staring at the television, Coriolanus leant forward when he noticed Beetee pulling on something attached to the large metal Cornucopia.

Upon a closer camera angle, the viewers could see Beetee removing a long twisted metal wire from the roof of the Cornucopia. The wire served as a hauling cable for when hovercraft airlifted the truck sized ornamental centerpiece of the Hunger Games to a new arena each year.

With the cable detached, the tribute ran the twisted wires through the tall grass towards the area where all the career tributes ate, near a large pot of soup heating over a campfire.

Taking a seat on an overturned crate, Beetee worked with trembling hands to thread the cable through a large net made from cotton rope. Sweat began running down his chin as the teenager shoved the attached net into a large bucket of water.

Next, Beetee proceeded to place one end of the wire down the opening of a hanging burlap sack suspended from a nearby tree.

Cynthia looked up from her computer tablet to see perspiration beading on her husband's forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Using his sleeve, Coriolanus wiped his brow dry.

"It's just a game. Are you that involved with the District 3 kid?"

"Yes. And it's more than a game. It's life. It's what keeps Panem thriving."

Turning her attention to the television, Cynthia took notice of the burlap sack that Beetee was gingerly inspecting. "I wonder if he's going to practice throwing that net again."

"Again?"

"Yes. He soaked one of the gladiatorial fighting nets in water earlier today and was practicing throwing it. I don't know why he just doesn't take off running now. He cannot capture more than one or two career tributes in that thing. The others will slit him open before he can kill anyone he has netted."

Coriolanus began rubbing his chin. "I don't think he's using the net as it's intended."

Beetee rushed over to the food supplies and began sifting through a box until he removed a bundled cloth. Unwrapping the cloth, the young man revealed a small loaf of bread that he had hidden days prior. Turning the bread over in his hands, he found it stale, rock hard. He held the stale loaf in the air in search of the television cameras that spied on him.

Setting her computer tablet aside, Mrs. Snow became as intrigued as her husband. "What do you think he's doing now?"

"I think he's asking for fresh bread from his sponsors."

"His sponsors haven't given him anything the whole games."

Snow shrugged. "Perhaps they were saving their money for emergencies."

"The others will be back soon. I'd say this is an emergency."

Just then, a small white parachute drifted down into the camera view, landing near the camp. When Beetee opened the gift from his sponsors, he smiled with relief. In his hands, he held five loaves of fresh bread.

"I bet that cost a fortune." Cynthia began to fidget as she stared at the television.

"He's setting up some sort of a trap, and I'm assuming he needed bate. His mentor must have figured out his plan."

Beetee set the loaves of bread on top of the overturned crate next to the soaking gladiatorial net. Using the bread's cloth wrappings and a small piece of plastic tarp, he covered the food to keep it warm and protected from insects.

Cynthia rose from the couch and headed for her bedroom. "I'm going to check on Livia and take one of my stress pills. Something tells me that I'm going to need it."

By the time Mrs. Snow returned from her bedroom, the five career tributes were approaching their base camp. Spotting the Careers, Beetee returned to his soup kettle to stir the contents with a shaky hand.

His own hands shaking, Coriolanus gripped his seat cushion to steady himself as he stared at the television. _Whatever you have planned, it had better be big._

The five career tributes approached and formed a circle around Beetee, their narrow eyes focused on the District 3 tribute.

Beetee grabbed one of the various makeshift bowls and began filling it with soup. "I've prepared some soup from our better supplies. I assume that tomorrow starts a new phase of the games with our competitors eliminated."

With their hands on their weapons, the Careers kept their blades sheathed as they shifted their eyes to one another.

Their leader, sniffing the fragrant soup from where he stood, released his tense grip from his sword hilt and stepped forward for his bowl. "Sure. We should take this evening to celebrate."

One at a time, the remaining four career tributes relaxed and approached Beetee for a bowl of soup.

Beetee prepared his own bowl and took a seat at the campfire where he found everyone staring at him, not eating. Smiling, he realized that they were all waiting for him to taste the soup, to prove the meal safe to eat. He promptly began eating.

One by one, the others began consuming their dinner.

Clearing his throat, Beetee patted the sweat from his brow with his shirtsleeve. "Did the last one put up much of a fight?"

"No." One of the female Careers glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "He was decimated by hunger. I think he was succumbing to madness."

One of the Career boys chuckled. "We tracked him down by his singing. If we hadn't finished him off, I think the elements would have killed in a couple days.

The tributes continued eating in the uncomfortable silence. Sporadically, all the Careers looked to their leader, wondering what they were going to do with their friend from District 3—when they would kill him.

Using a makeshift wooden spoon, Beetee fished for a small piece of beef with his shaky hand. "So, what happens tomorrow?"

The leader looked up from his bowl. "The games are on hold until the morning when we all go our separate ways. We will each take what supplies we can carry from the Cornucopia, and when the sun sets, we final six will hunt and fight until only one remains."

Meeting the leader's stare, Beetee swallowed hard. "Okay."

Grabbing a pillow from the couch, Mrs. Snow placed it across her stomach and began rocking back and forth. "Aren't the mentors for the career tributes going to warn them that Beetee has set a trap?"

Without taking his eyes off the television, Coriolanus shook his head. "No. There is now way to pass warnings to the tributes; besides, I doubt the mentors from the other districts have figured it out."

Cynthia pointed at the television. "What did he put in the hanging burlap sack?"

"Tesla flowers. The ones he collected to surround their camp as an early warning system."

"The ones that give you an electric shock when stepped on?"

"Yes. The electricity stored in the head of the flower won't kill you, but the shock can knock you on your ass." Snow remembered watching Beetee collecting them the day before while the Careers were hunting for the last tribute. "He told them that the flowers were no longer necessary since there was only one enemy remaining. He told them that he'd clear away the traps so they wouldn't accidently step on them being that they were hard to see in wild prairie grass."

Gripping her pillow tighter, Cynthia gnawed her lip. "One of the girls stepped on one a couple days ago. The shock went right through her boot."

"The electricity jumped to her ankle. Remember how she had to treat the burn." Recalling how Beetee collected the flowers, Coriolanus smiled. "Did you see how he filled the burlap sack with Tesla flowers? He stacked them carefully so that they would not discharge. He told the others that he did not want to dispose of them in case they were needed later. No one gave it a second thought."

"So?"

"So, there is a lot of stored electricity in that burlap sack."

Cynthia stared at her husband for a moment. "Like a giant battery?"

"Um...no." Coriolanus gnawed his lip, trying to remember the basic science of electricity. When it became clear, he made a small gasp. "It's a giant capacitor."

"What's that?"

"It's like a battery, but instead of releasing its energy slow, it releases the electricity all at once...like lightning."


	7. Roses

**7 Roses**

On the television, Beetee slapped his forehead. "Stupid me! They sent us fresh bread."

All at once, the Career Tributes raised their heads from their soup.

One of the female Careers jumped to her feet. "Fresh bread? Where?"

Beetee rose to his feet. "On the overturned box crate. Let me help you."

Since none of the tributes wanted to wait for the fresh bread, they all stood and approached the crate. As Beetee neared the food, he stumbled over the bucket with the soaking net, spilling the water before the overturned crate. "Sorry."

Shaking the water from his boots, the leader of the career pack glared at him. "What were you doing anyway?"

"Trying to get the blood out of the net from when you killed that girl you netted. I was worried that the blood might draw animals."

The other female tribute grabbed one of the loaves of bread and sniffed it. "Ahh, it's still warm."

Picking up the soaked cotton rope by the edge, Beetee spun around, tossing the net into the air. Without wasting time to see how the net landed, he pulled on a nearby rope that released the hanging burlap sack of Tesla flowers.

The water soaked net had landed as planned by covering two Careers and partially covering the others. As the Careers immediately began to struggle with the net, the burlap sack hit the ground. A deafening crack filled the air, followed by the painful squeals from some of the tributes. The sword from the largest tribute fell from his distorted hand as his stiffened body relaxed and fell to the ground with the others.

Beetee sprung forward for the sword. Gripping the hilt, he lifted the weapon, with the blade pointed down, and prepared to stake the biggest tribute through the heart. Staring down at the twitching tribute, the teenager held his pose, prepared to strike.

The loud boom of a cannon signaled the death of one of the tributes. The cannon boomed twice more signaling two more deaths.

With the trembling held high and pointed down, Beetee prepared to stake whichever two tributes were still alive. His eyes scanned the electrified bodies as they continued to twitch beneath the singed net.

A cannon boomed.

Sweat dripping from his chin, Beetee debated staking all of them to be safe. Lowering his arms, he held the hilt of the sword close to his chest as his hands began to shake uncontrollably.

Boom! The cannon confirmed the death of the final tribute and the television exploded with commentator excitement as they announced Beetee the winner of the 36th annual Hunger Games.

To his astonishment, Coriolanus found himself standing, for he could not remember jumping to feet. Returning to his seat, he recognized the shock on his wife's face. Snow cleared his throat. "See, with enough time, brains beats brawn."

Beetee dropped the un-bloodied sword to the ground as he took a couple staggered steps back. Inspecting his surrounding, he found the burlap sack burning at the base of the tree as smoke rose from the entire length of the metal cable. Inspecting his trembling hands, the winning tribute's face became flush with emotion.

After a couple deep breaths, the tribute approached the pile of bodies and pulled the burnt net free from the tangled limbs, tossing the singed rope aside. One at a time, he pulled a tribute from the pile, positioned their body at rest, and closed each of their eyes until they formed a respectful row of corpses.

Wavering on his feet, Beetee approached the campfire where he dropped to his knees and began to sob.

Blowing her nose with a tissue, Cynthia began dabbing her eyes. "You were certainly right about him."

"Ya, I thought I saw something special in his eyes." Coriolanus took a slow deep breath as he focused on the tribute sobbing on the television. "But now comes the hardest part, and he knows it."

"What part is that?"

Snow turned to his wife with solemn eyes. "Surviving. The games never end for victors."

Exhausted by the events that had just unfolded in front of them, husband and wife stared at the television as the cameras switched to showing the exuberant crowds in District 3's town square to the cheering thrones in the Capitol. When they did show the somber victor, the camera angle was always from a distance so not to show tears."

Mrs. Snow blew her nose heartedly, and as she stared at the television, she tilted her head in thought before clearing her throat. "Do you think that was cheating?"

"Cheating?" Snow straightened in his chair as he eyed his wife.

"Wasn't he supposed to use traditional weapons?"

"Would killing his enemies with rocks or sticks be cheating?"

Cynthia frowned. "No. Of course not, but he killed five in one shot. Has there ever been a multiple kill like this in Hunger Games history?"

Coriolanus thought over the history of the games, which were as old as he. "Hmm, no. Only environmental effects unleashed by the Gamemakers have ever killed multiple tributes at one time."

Crossing her arms, Cynthia shrugged. "I won't be surprised if the president calls foul."

"Nonsense. If I was the president, I'd be congratulating the kid for his ingenuity."

Mrs. Snow snickered. "You president?"

Fed up with his wife's negativity, Coriolanus got up to leave.

Crossing her legs, Cynthia sat back against the couch. "Have you ever thought that Capitol children should be part of the games, that they should take part in reaping?"

Snow froze where he stood.

Gesturing towards the television, Cynthia focused on the dead bodies being lifted from the arena by hovercraft. "Capitol participation would show our nation's unity."

Red faced, Coriolanus pointed at the television. "The districts betrayed us; they started the war. Their yearly sacrifice is part of the peace treaty. Besides, would you want our daughter's name to be entered into the reaping?"

"Of course not. I assume that family members of the government would be immune from such a thing."

Snow rolled his eyes. "I can't talk to you."

"What?" Cynthia turned on the couch as she watched her husband walk out the apartment door in search of some fresh air.

**...**

Closing the garbage bag, Coriolanus inspected the balcony one last time after having swept up the summer garden debris. He viewed his wife attending to her roses through the tall sliding door glass where she had moved her plants inside for winter. He stepped through and closed the door. "I'll take this to the garbage chute."

"Thank you again, dear. I know you hate moving the shelving every spring and fall, but I do appreciate it.

"You're welcome. I must be getting better at it since I only cut myself once."

Mrs. Snow smiled at her husband. "Maybe we will have a house by next spring: a house with a proper garden?"

"Perhaps." With pressed lips, Snow forced a smile as he departed for the garbage chute.

Upon his return, he approached the pumpkin sitting on the kitchen counter. "Should we carve the pumpkin tonight?"

Focused on her roses, Cynthia shrugged. "Halloween is still a couple weeks away. Won't it rot by then?"

"If it does, I'll buy another pumpkin. Do you want to join us?"

Mrs. Snow reached for her water spray bottle. "No, thank you. I have to make sure all my roses are moistened. I don't want the dry indoor air to shock them."

"Who knows. You might have fun." A true smile came to Coriolanus since he knew this not to be true.

His wife glared at him over her shoulder. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"You work too hard...on you roses. You should take a break from them." Snow exhaled, already knowing the answer.

"I'm fine."

"Okay." He picked up the pumpkin. "I'll carve this with Livia in the living room."

"Don't let her handle the knife. She'll cut herself."

Through gritted teeth, Coriolanus swallowed his anger. "I won't." He paused. "Have I ever put Livia in danger? Have I?"

Without looking at her husband, Cynthia continued attending to her roses. "The moment you let your guard down, something bad will happen."

He stared at the back of her head. _It's as if you're afraid of having fun._ With a calming breath, he dropped the subject and took the pumpkin to the living room.

Spreading trash bags over the coffee table, father and daughter began their pumpkin adventure. Coriolanus gave his daughter a pen to draw a preliminary face on the giant fruit, and to her father's delight, she drew a happy face—subconsciously countering her mother's negativity, he conjectured. When it came to removing the "guts" of the pumpkin, Livia stepped up and took delight in the task. She had no qualms in getting her hands messy. She even continued to play with the insides, separating the seeds for her father to bake as he carefully carved out the face the best he could. With the pumpkin complete, the pair of amateur artists cleaned up their mess, stored the cleansed seeds, and washed their hands.

Next, Coriolanus prepared a bubble bath for Livia and aided her in washing her hair. Afterwards, dressed in her pajamas, Livia went to bed with her father in hand, giddy to hear one of her favorite bedtime stories.

Much later that evening to Coriolanus's surprise, he watched Livia stumble out of her mother's bedroom with her favorite blanky and something flat tucked under her arm. The proud father scooped her up onto the couch. "What are you doing up?"

"Not sleepy."

"You're not? I thought you fell asleep just now?"

Livia produced the object to her father. "More story, daddy."

"This is the book I bought you a couple days ago. Do you like it more than the first book?"

The child nodded. "I like the kittens."

"_Through the Looking Glass_ does have its share of animals. Plus, the drawings are much more vivid in this particular book. Would you like me to read it to you again?"

The child smiled. "Yes, daddy."

"Okay, let's get comfortable and experience the book here on the couch; shall we?"

Snuggled together on the couch, the pair travelled together through the looking glass. To allow tiny fingers the time to trace the elaborate drawings on the page, Coriolanus would pause and cherish the moment.

Cynthia stumbled out of the kitchen and spotted Livia. "What is she doing up?"

"She's not sleepy and wanted me to read to her."

"Here; let me take her to bed."

Snow's eyes became sharp; however, his voice remained soft in an attempt to hide his anger from his daughter. "No."

"Don't argue with me. I have to put her to bed a certain way. My pills have kicked in and I need to go to bed."

"Then go to bed. I'll put her to bed when we are through."

"I—"

Snow gripped the armrest of the couch as the muscles in his neck tensed. "Go away. You won't allow me to be a husband, and I cannot force you since you apparently care more for you pills than me; however, I won't let you stop me from being a father. For once in your life, don't ruin our moment." Looking down at his daughter, Coriolanus gave her a reassuring smile.

Displeased, Cynthia took a staggered step backward. "Well...I guess I'll see you in the morning. If Livia tosses and turns all night—"

"You'll let me know. That's a given. You always make sure that I hear every negative thing that happens to _you_. Good night."

"Night, mommy." Livia yawned.

Red faced, Mrs. Snow exhaled as she forced an intoxicated smile. "Good night, princess. Don't let your daddy keep you up too late." With a parting glare directed at her husband, Cynthia staggered off to bed.

When Livia finally drifted off to a sound sleep during the story, Coriolanus did not carry her off to her mother's room; he continued to hold her in his arms. Only once before had his daughter slept in his arms, and within minutes, Cynthia had taken her away to bed. Alone with his daughter now, he watched her tiny mouth breath, held her tiny hand, and was truly happy.

As he listened to her breathing, he remised brief moments in the past when his wife allowed him to watch over her in bed. This time, he had the whole night to be a father—or at least until Cynthia needed to use the bathroom. Dimming the living room lights, he laid Livia with the gentlest of touches onto the couch and lay next to her. He covered himself and his daughter with a throw blanket and settled in for a peaceful night—though he did not want to sleep.

Coriolanus's head rose with the early morning twilight beginning to shine through the balconies tall sliding glass doors. When he found his still daughter sleeping at his side, he smiled.

The call to nature caused him to stagger stiffly into the bathroom, for sleeping on the couch was not as comfortable as he remembered from his college days. After a brief washing of his hands, he hobbled into the kitchen for a glass of water. He noticed the time and thought best that he prepare to go to the office.

Inspecting his daughter, he carefully changed his daughter's sleeping diaper and was successful not to wake her. He tucked the blanket around her and began to ponder if he should leave her on the couch or move her to his wife's bed.

_She would surely overact if I left you on the couch._ He thought, gazing down at his daughter. He turned and headed for his wife's bedroom to see if she was stirring, to possibly prepare a spot on the bed where he could move Livia.

He opened the bedroom door and entered. Stopping in his tracks, apprehension overcame him. Though nothing seemed out of place, the room seemed different. Even the air felt peculiar.

As he stepped towards the bed, his wife's face came into view, pale with all her facial muscles flaccid. She lay curled on her side with one arm above the blankets.

Coriolanus's insides twisted upon clear sight of his wife's features. With a hesitant hand, he touched the back of her hand to find it cold, lifeless. Gasping, he snapped his hand away. He swallowed hard and reached for her neck in search of a pulse. Finding the feel of her neck harrowing, he abandoned the search, failing to find a pulse during the brief moment.

His hands quivering, he sat on the bedside chair and began to fidget. He felt a clammy sweat form over his body as a nauseous feeling grew within. With welled eyes, he stared at his wife's face as his breathing deepened. Then the shiny plastic glint from one of Cynthia's medicine bottles caught his eye on the bedside table.

_The medicine finally caught up with you, _he thought. Scanning the text of the bottle, he read to his horror his name sprawled across the label. He jumped from the chair and dashed into the bathroom. Before he could lift the toilet seat up, be began retching into the bowl. With his brief fit coming to an end, he cleaned the seat and flushed the tank once more before returning to the bedside chair.

_Whom do I call? _he thought. _Should I use the emergency number? The emergency has passed. Perhaps, I'll look up the standard police number._ Inspecting his quivering hands, he thought of his secretary. _Vera will know what to do._

He stood from the chair but paused when he again noticed the medicine bottles. Amongst a half dozen, he found three bottles on the nightstand with his name on the label. He entered his wife's bathroom and began digging through her medicine cabinet, finding two more bottles with his name. Next, he consolidated the pills into corresponding bottles with Cynthia's name before placing all his prescription bottles in a small plastic bag. Snow proceeded once again to make sure that none of his prescription bottles remained in her room.

Standing at Cynthia's bedside, he felt ill with unease. He sat on the bedside chair, staring at his dead wife. _I once thought that I could not live without you. Here I am now, and I have not even wept. Does that come later?_

Tightening his grip on the plastic bag that contained his empty prescription bottles, Coriolanus sat back against the chair. _I should dispose of these before I call. The police might be too prompt. _

Diverting his gaze from his wife's pale face, he glanced around the room. _I wonder how long it would take me to clean the apartment. The last time I lived in a clean apartment, I was single. Should I be thinking of this so soon? Is it wrong?_

He forced himself to look at Cynthia. _I hope you did not suffer. I do. I did love you once...a long time ago. But..._ Coriolanus stared at the floor._ Time can be so cruel. Did I change as much as you?_

With a finger, he brushed back some strands of hair that hung across Cynthia's face. _Sorry, my dear, but those roses have to go. It's nothing personal, but I've seen how much work goes into those roses…those damn roses._

Several minutes passed as Snow collected his thoughts at his wife's bedside. He felt his composure return and began to think more clear-headed. Inspecting his hands, he found the quivering had subsided. He thought that everything would be okay; he thought that he was ready to do what was needed; he thought he could be strong and would come through this virtually unscathed, but he was not ready for the one thing that would crush his soul.

From the bedroom doorway came the tender voice of his daughter. "Mommy?"


	8. Condolences

**8 Condolences**

Vera exited Coriolanus's bedroom, shutting the door with the gentlest of touches. Through the crowded room of police and paramedics, she spotted the young senator in front of his deceased wife's roses. She joined him at the shelving and rested a hand on his shoulder.

Snow looked at his secretary and tried to smile. "Is she napping?"

"Yes. Livia is sound asleep." Vera surveyed the room. "I'm certain the police and paramedics will be gone before she wakes."

"Good." Coriolanus touched one of the petals of a prominent white rose.

"Senator Snow?" The voice, vaguely familiar, came from across the room.

The young senator turned around to find Ashur, the presidential aide, standing in the open apartment doorway. Coriolanus waved him over. "Mr. Magnus, come in."

Ashur approached the pair. "The president has been informed about your tragedy. He and I want to share our condolences."

"Thank you."

Seeing the distress in Vera's face, Ashur placed an arm around her shoulder. "Do they know what happened?"

Coriolanus turned towards the roses. "I think she accidently overdosed on her medication. She was...addicted to her pills. The police said that they would check her blood levels to see if it was an accident or intentional overdose. The head detective has already confirmed with her doctor that Cynthia was dependent on the medicine and that he had been trying to cut her dosages. The detective thinks the tests will show this to be an accident."

Vera dabbed her eyes with a tissue. "Poor Livia."

Ashur exhaled. "Perhaps being so young is a blessing...in a twisted sort of way." He studied the young Senator. "Do you have arrangements for your daughter?"

Gripping one of the water spray bottles, Coriolanus began wetting the roses. "Cynthia's family is on their way here. They live on the other side of the Capitol. Um…her sister will help me watch Livia for a few days. That will give me time to find daycare."

Stepping around Vera in an attempt to study Snow's expression, Ashur glimpsed at Vera as he spoke. "As a Senator, you are entitled to in home child care. As a single parent, your benefits will allow you to have a full time nanny."

Vera inhaled. "That's right. I forgot about that. I can help you find a nanny, Senator."

Snow lifted his face and stared out the window. After a brief pause, he turned to his secretary. "Thank you, Vera. Um...can you make sure the nanny is a female? I'm not against male nannies, but I want Livia to have a female presence in her life."

"Yes of course, Senator. When and where should I set up the interviews for the candidates?

"You pick the person. I trust your judgment." Coriolanus patted his pockets, appearing confused. "Um, Vera, I want you to have a key to the apartment. There's one on the entry table that you can take."

Vera nodded. "Okay. I'll call the agency now. Excuse me, gentlemen."

"Thank you, Vera." Snow set down the water spray bottle as he continued to inspect the roses.

Ashur clasped his hands behind his back to stop himself from fidgeting. "If there is anything the president's office or I can do to help, let me know."

"I don't know their names." Coriolanus continued staring at the plants.

"Whose names, Senator?"

With a slow wave of his hand, the young senator gestured to the flowers. "Cynthia's roses. There has to be almost a dozen different varieties here on these shelves. She used to tell me the names all the time, but I just thought of them all as pretty weeds. Do you think it would be hard to learn what species of rose they all are?"

Gnawing his lip, Ashur shrugged. "I suppose there are plenty of books about the subject. I admit that I know nothing of the matter, Senator."

"Yes, of course, books. Winter is coming, and if I remember correctly, most of these will be dormant for a couple months. It will give me time to read up on them."

After a pause, Ashur patted Coriolanus's back. "Once again, I would like to express the president's and my own condolences for your loss, Senator. Let us know if there is anything we can do for you. I'll let myself—"

"I'll be there tomorrow."

"Sir?"

"To vote for the bill, the one championed by the president."

Ashur took a step back. "Don't rush returning to work, Senator. You can vote by proxy. It's not that important."

_Yes it is; it will be a close vote, _Coriolanus thought. "It's important for the bill's supporters to be present. I'll be there, for Panem, for the president."

Ashur nodded. "I'll let the president know." With Coriolanus's focus returning to the roses, Ashur watched on, perplexed, eventually letting himself out as the despondent senator returned to spraying the flowers.

Vera returned to the young senator's side. "I called the agency, and they will be sending some candidates tomorrow. I'll come here to the apartment to interview them. I'll watch and see how Livia interacts with them."

"Thank you, Vera. Cynthia's family will be here. They can sit in on the interviews if they want, but it's your decision, not theirs. Oh, if you can, pick someone upbeat and positive, someone who's willing to let a child be a child."

"Yes, Senator. Will you be here?"

"No. I have to vote on a bill tomorrow. Panem needs me."

Wrapping an arm around Coriolanus, Vera took hold of his hand. "Do you have anyone coming, Senator? Any family?"

Coriolanus gave a soft return squeeze of his hand. "No. Livia is the last of my family."

"I'll stay and help you look after Livia until Cynthia's family arrives."

Snow nodded his appreciation.

"Sorry about Mr. Magnus showing up. I didn't call him."

"That's fine. I appreciate their concern."

"I know you don't like him."

A faint smile formed on Coriolanus's lips. "I don't like most men. To me, most men seem to be...immature. They never fully grow up and become mature like women. I hope, at least, that I have advanced a bit further than our friend Mr. Magnus."

"You do seem quite mature for your age, Senator."

"I think it's because I grew up surrounded by real men. I did not have friends my age where I grew up. I hung around my father's friends and neighbors. Most kids are influenced by their peers; I was influenced by adults. I think that gave me a different perspective, and an impatience for the Ashurs of this world. Perhaps this makes me a bit misanthropic. Perhaps I..."

Vera squeezed Coriolanus's hand. "Perhaps what, Senator?"

"Oh, nothing. My mind is just wondering." Snow lifted his face and stared out across the Capitol. "Come to think of it, there is someone whom I would like to see."

**...**

Julia opened the hotel door, wearing a simple dress. She reached for Snow's hand and pulled him inside. Helping him with his fall coat, she hung it in the entryway before returning to his side. When she gripped his hands to show her support, she watched his solemn face scrunch up like a child as he began to weep. She held him in her arms, free of words, and consoled the man as he cried.

After several emotional minutes, Coriolanus raised his head and inspected the tearstains left on her shoulder. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Escorting him into the main part of the hotel room, she sat with him on the end of the bed, keeping a firm grip on his hand. "How are you holding up?"

"I'll be okay."

"How about your daughter?"

Coriolanus's voice began to waver. "I told her that her mother went on a trip and that she'd be away for a while. I'll explain it to her fully someday when she's older and can comprehend." A second rush of tears silenced the man as Julia held him close.

When his emotions began to steady, Julia pick up the room phone and ordered tea with appetizers. She rejoined Snow on the end of the bed with a box of tissues. "Here."

After wiping his tears and blowing his nose, the young senator cleared his throat. "I didn't bring any money with me. I—"

"I'm here tonight as your friend. If you try to pay me, I will break your nose. Do you understand me?"

With a brief smile, Coriolanus nodded before resting his head upon Julia's shoulder. There he silently mourned until room service knocked on the door.

Snow removed himself to the bathroom to wash his face and remained until the server left. When he exited the lavatory, he found Julia sitting at a small circular side table pouring tea. He sat down and reached for a bagel. "I haven't eaten all day."

"You're still in shock."

Coriolanus began spreading cream cheese over the bagel in a slow precise manner, keeping his eyes down. He cleared his throat. "Um...just now, that those were my first tears since discovering my wife."

Listening, Julia sipped her tea with an attentive stare.

"I actually began to think that I would not cry at all."

Julia set her teacup down and folded her hands in her lap. "There is nothing unmanly in crying."

"It's not that. It's the reason why I cried." Coriolanus bit into his bagel, keeping his eyes diverted.

"Which is?"

"I feel as if I've been set free." He glimpsed at Julia. "What does this make me?"

"Human."

Coriolanus took another bite as he thought over the day's events.

Julia exhaled. "You did not force her to take those pills. She probably would have gotten her hands on them by some other means if you had not shared your prescription. This was going to happen no matter what. It was just a matter of time."

Sipping his tea, Snow's face remained unchanged.

Julia crossed her legs. "You are keeping your daughter, are you not?"

"I am. Vera is helping me find a nanny for when I'm at work. I told her to find someone naturally upbeat and positive."

Julia reached for her teacup. "The opposite of her mother?"

"Hmm…yes."

"Perhaps this was meant to be. Your daughter will now be exposed to more positive re-enforcement."

"Cynthia was still her mother." Attempting to keep his composure, Coriolanus took a couple staggered breaths. "The love between Cynthia and me may have died, but I still should have looked out for...I could have prevented..."

"You wife was doing more harm than good, to you and your daughter."

In a slow doubting movement, Snow shook his head as he stared down at the table. "I know what I've done; I know what I am now. You wouldn't understand."

The room fell into a long silence as the senator took small bites of bagel.

"But I do understand." Julia's voice had become austere.

Coriolanus's eyes drifted up. "How?"

"I've killed. Five years ago, I killed my boyfriend."

Sitting back in his chair, Snow swallowed. "Self defense?"

"If I was caught, that was what I would have said. Since I'm confessing this to you, and only to you, I will honesty say that it was more out of vengeance."

"The abusive man you mentioned before? The one from your personal life?"

"Yes." With a calm hand, Julia picked up her teacup and took a sip. "When I informed him that I wanted to end our relationship, he told me that it was not my decision. He threatened to tell everyone what I did for a living. He threatened to make my life worse than it already was. Worse yet, I couldn't go to the police."

"Why?" Snow's brow furled with curiosity.

"Because my boyfriend was a cop." Julia took another sip from her tea. "When I killed him, it was a spontaneous act of desperation. I admit that I had been planning various ways of escape weeks prior. I had been considering changing my identity, but he being a cop, made that option futile. I considered stabbing him and claiming self-defense, but he sadistically knew how not to leave bruises on my body when he would abuse me, which in turn made a defense based solely on mental scarring far too risky. I was left with only one option: poison. Thankfully for me, the world is full of poisons if one knows where to look."

Julia took a long sip of tea as she collected her thoughts. "That day, I was in bed when he entered our apartment extremely drunk, as he often would. I was expecting him to burst into the bedroom and force himself upon me when I heard a loud crash in the kitchen. I went to investigate and found him passed out on the kitchen floor, lying in a puddle of his own urine. I had been considering a lethal escape for weeks, but I had been too afraid to attempt it. I did not think that I was even capable of doing something so unfathomable. Seeing that monster laying there on the floor at the edge of alcohol poisoning, I suddenly found the courage to take back my life...by taking his.

"I first took my padded handcuffs, the ones I use to entertain my fetish clients and secured his ankles. I next secured his arms behind his back, figuring that if he woke, I could at least make a run for it in an attempt to go into hiding. Carefully, I rolled him onto his back and positioned him so that the handcuffs did not put strain on his wrists so not to leave marks. Finally, I fetched my ipecac solution."

Snow raised a trembling hand. "What's ipecac?"

"A long time ago, people used this solution to induce vomiting when they accidently poisoned themselves. Parents kept it in the house in case the children swallowed something dangerous. Scientist found it ineffective in treating poisonings and stopped making it."

"Is it made today?"

"No. However, I was able to get my hands on the version of the ipecacuanha plant that grows in the southern districts. You only need to extract the toxin from the roots. To make the vomiting syrup, you take 1/14 of an alcoholic extract and add some glycerin, sugar syrup, and methylparaben. Quite simple really."

Coriolanus shrugged, science not being one of his strengths.

Julia took a deep breath. "Resting on my knees, I secured his head between my thighs and poured a tiny amount of the ipecac syrup into his mouth, less than what people would normally take. I watched him subconsciously swallow it, and within seconds, the toxin caused him to vomit, soiling me with a foul alcohol mixture of stale booze and bile. But the subsequent heaves were more reflux like, leaving his mouth full of vomit. He gagged a couple times, but then, he became still.

"I was so terrified of him waking that my legs squeezed together even tighter to keep his face up, to keep the vomit in his mouth. I sat there for a half an hour with trembling hands holding his mouth shut. Only when I began to detect the stench of his bowels through the ghastly vomit, did I begin to relax. I checked for a pulse and found…." Julia took a deep breath. "I was free."

Finding his throat drying from the tension, Coriolanus reached for his tea. "Why didn't you just poison him outright?"

"Most poisons show up on tests. I had to be creative."

Coriolanus gnawed his lip in thought. "But the ipecac syrup would not be detected since it did not remain in his stomach for long."

"Correct. And technically making the action of diluted toxin a death by asphyxiation and not a poisoning." Pausing, Julia gave a faint smile. "I next removed the handcuffs, positioned the body, and made sure that everything was in order in the kitchen. I removed my clothes and placed them in the tiny apartment washer, cleansing away any possible evidence. Next, I poured the remaining ipecac syrup down the utility sink and took a long shower. I almost cried in the shower, but I stopped myself. Somehow, I was able to save my tears for the morning when I called emergency services. After all, I still had to put on a show.

"They tested his blood alcohol level and ran some routine tests, but they never found anything suspicious. The coroner ruled it an accidental death by asphyxiation due to extreme intoxication. In retrospect, my boyfriends publicly known alcoholism gave me a great alibi to hide behind." Julia took a long sip of her tea. "So when it concerns…death, I do understand."

Inhaling deeply Coriolanus wetted his mouth with tea. "You're a brave woman. And I hope you don't mind me saying, a good friend."

Her face flush with emotion, Julia smiled. "Thank you. You're the first person I've ever told."

"Your secret is safe with me."

"As is yours with me."

With a shared glance, the pair raised their teacups in a solemn toast.

Snow finished his bagel and washed it down with his remaining tea. "Would you say that you're an expert in poisons?"

A smug grinned stretched across Julia's face as she set down her teacup. "Maybe. My interest comes from my pharmaceutical training in college. Many medicines walk a fine line between their intended purposes and poison. Coumadin is used as a blood thinner on the elderly, but it's also a rat poison used on farms. Most drugs are a poison by way of their pharmacodynamics. I've always found the toxic aspect of drugs fascinating. Why do you ask?"

After refilling Julia's and his own teacup, Snow sat back in his chair. "It seems that we share similar beliefs, and the only way to survive in politics it to look several steps ahead. Looking at the long road ahead of me, I'd say you are definitely a good friend to have."

In the following silence, the pair simply stared at one another, and smiled.


	9. The Weight

**9 The Weight**

Standing off in a corner in the banquet room, the young senator watched from across the dance floor the collection of admirers swarming around the teenage victor.

Using his connection with Ashur Magnus, Snow had asked and had received an invitation to the victor's mid winter banquet held at the president's mansion near the end of the winter Victory Tour. Normally uninterested in political social events, Coriolanus felt drawn to meet the latest victor of last summer's Hunger Games.

From a distance, he watched various fans greet Beetee, never giving him a peaceful moment. Studying the crowds, the young senator started to feel disgusted with his associates. He assumed that none of them took a personal interest in the lad as he had and did not want to be like them, shamelessly congratulating the kid for not dying in a brutal contest to the death.

As Ashur mingled with various guests, he eventually came upon Snow and patted him on the back, startling the young senator. "What are you doing here in the corner, Senator? Beetee is over there."

"Hello, Mr. Magnus. Um...he's been busy all night. I don't want to disturb him."

"I thought you were a big fan?"

"I am. It was nice to see a bright kid win this year."

Ashur took hold of Snow's elbow. "Come. I'll introduce you."

Politely pulling his arm free, Coriolanus smiled. "Thank you. I prefer to leave him be. It appears that he has met enough people. I'm just going to grab a bite to eat and go."

"Okay." Ashur eyed the senator. "Enjoy the banquet, Senator."

Once Ashur faded back into the crowd, Coriolanus stepped up to a corner table to fix a plate of food. Finding the noise of the large banquet room annoying, the young senator snuck off into an empty side room where extra tables had been set up to eat.

"There he is." Ashur's voice echoed from the doorway.

Snow turned in his chair to find Ashur escorting the young Beetee in his direction. Wiping his mouth with a napkin, Snow stood up as the pair approached.

"Please sit, Senator Snow." Ashur pulled out a chair for Beetee, who had his hands full with a plate of food. "Our victor friend needs to eat, and he could use a break from all the well wishers. I told him that he has a special fan who would like to meet him. I promised that you'd provide relaxing company."

Beetee set down his plate and held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you, Senator Snow."

Coriolanus shook his hand. "And I you. It was certainly nice to see brains defeating brawn in this year's games. Um...I'll leave so that you can enjoy your dinner. I don't want to disturb you."

Beetee held up a hand. "Stay. As long as you don't start gushing, I'd enjoy some intelligent company."

Ashur clasped his hands behind his back and smiled. "Good. I'll close the door behind me and post a man so you two can eat and relax."

As Mr. Magnus departed, Snow and Beetee took their seats at the table.

Reaching for his utensils, Snow glanced at the teenage victor. "I'll try not to gush, but I was following you from reaping day. I always root for the…."

"Nerds?" Beetee smiled as he began eating.

"Brains was what I was thinking. It's unfortunate that the arenas leave sparse materials for the more intelligent tributes to use. Did you plan on using that cable in your electric trap from the beginning?"

Shaking his head, Beetee swallowed his bite of food. "No. I did do a survey of the arena at the beginning and took a mental note of things that could be used: cables, poles, even the nuts and bolts on certain things. I eventually took notice of all the natural organic forms growing in the forest. But to be honest, I didn't think of using the wire or electricity until one of the career girls stepped on the Tesla flower and got shocked."

"Would you call your trap a giant capacitor? That's what I told my wife."

"More or less." Beetee reached for an empty glass from the center of the table and filled it with water from a pitcher. "I wasn't sure it would work, but it was my best and only shot."

"Congratulations nonetheless." Coriolanus watched Beetee feign a shrug. "I'm sorry. I should know better than to congratulate you for something so…serious."

"That's fine. I think condolences would be equally out of order. It is what it is."

Coriolanus poured himself some water. "Did the government give you any grief for using science as a weapon in the arena?"

"Not really. They did say that they would remove the hauling cable from the large metal cornucopia in future games. I assume they will also strip the cornucopia of anything else possibly removable."

"Winning a house and a monthly stipend must leave you with abundant free time, what do you plan to do?"

Spreading butter on a roll, Beetee appeared to struggle with the question. "Um...read mostly, about science. I also volunteer in my former school's science lab, tutoring students."

"Why don't you go to university? You have the time and money."

Chewing slowly on a bite from his roll, Beetee eyed Snow, debating what he could share. "I feel more comfortable hanging around teenagers. They remind me of myself...before the games."

"Oh." Coriolanus began playing with the food on his plate. "Do they haunt you, the dead?"

"Sometimes, in my dreams." Beetee finished his bread roll in silence. Taking a sip from his water glass, he continued. "You know, we tributes didn't hate each other. Some of the Career Tributes may have been ultra competitive, but there was no pure hate. We were the ones who had to pay for the sins of our fathers; therefore, we had no choice but to fight to the death. I just didn't expect that winning would feel like this. Sometimes, I feel as if they are standing behind me in ethereal form; if I could hear them, they'd all wish me well."

A chill ran down Coriolanus's spine. "Do you think the dead can see us?"

"I honestly don't know."

_What would Cynthia say to me if she was watching me? _he thought. "Nothing positive and probably profanity laden."

"What?" Beetee stared at him.

Embarrassed, Snow straightened in his chair. "Sorry. I was thinking out loud."

Beetee continued staring at the young senator.

"My wife died recently, unexpectedly. She could release some colorful language when upset."

"Oh. Sorry for your loss." Slowly, Beetee returned to his food.

Coriolanus returned to his food. "Is there anything good from becoming victor?"

Scrapping his plate, Beetee shrugged. "I can take care of my family."

"You're free to study science." Coriolanus reached for his water glass. "Isn't science your passion?"

"Yes, but since I used science to kill, science has become tainted, it has become the weight that I will forever bear." Beetee chewed his next bite slowly before swallowing hard. "The funny thing is, a year before my reaping, my grandfather warned me that everyone eventually has their own weight to bear; that the burden is unavoidable. He told me the weight is a mix blessing to keep us grounded. 'You can't hide from it once it finds you,' he would say. I never imagined that my weight would turn out to be what I hold most dear." Out of the corner of his eye, Beetee stared at Snow. "I sense that you too have a weight bearing down on your soul."

Coriolanus sat motionless as the eerie chill returned to him. He swallowed his bite of food. "Of all things, my weight comes in the form of roses."

**...**

Gripping a jacket lapel in each hand, Julia pulled Coriolanus close for a passionate, welcoming kiss. When their lips finally parted, Julia smiled. "You appear well."

"I haven't felt better."

Julia began inspecting the white rose inserted in his jacket lapel. "This is new."

Pulling the flower from his lapel, he handed the rose to Julia. "It's from my dead wife's garden."

"Really?" Julia eyed the senator as she sniffed the flower. "I thought you hated her garden?"

"I did."

"Did?" Julia handed back the rose.

"I feel compelled to maintain it...for my daughter."

Gripping his tie, the companion pulled the young senator from the hotel room entryway towards the bed.

As they entered the bedroom, the young senator casually reached into his pocket and dropped a folded bundle of money upon the dresser.

"As your therapist, I'm compelled to ask: do you use that verbal manure to fertilize those roses?"

Gazing at Julia, Coriolanus gripped her hand, raised it to his mouth, and planted a dry kiss. "Dear lady, you never cease to impress me with your intelligence and insight."

"So...?" Julia's lips twisted into a smirk.

"Her roses are the weight that I will have to bear for the rest of my life. What makes it even more poetic, is that they are tremendously troublesome with their weekly rinsing and insecticides. Too bad my wife didn't pick knitting or baking as a hobby." Snow's eyes drifted down to the flower. "This was one of my wife's favorites. It's called The Devil's Rose." He pointed to the stem. "See how the thorns are symmetrical and curved as if they were protruding from the devil's head."

Julia crossed her arms as her eyes shifted between Coriolanus and the flower.

Snow licked his lips, sensing his companion's displeasure. "Don't get me wrong, I haven't been happier. Livia is more joyous, vibrant, and free. I…would never go back to those days, but I cannot act as if nothing happened. This is how I'm coping." He gnawed his lip. "What does my therapist think?"

Julia began untying the young man's tie. When he leaned in for a kiss, she turned her head away. When his hands reached for the top button on her blouse, she slapped them down.

Feeling her scorn, Coriolanus let his hands hang at his side and smiled as his companion continued to unbutton his shirt. When she began loosening his belt, he gripped her hands. "If I had to choose one thing in this world that I hold most dear, I would choose your kiss. I know how fortunate I am as your client to experience those lips and have never taken your kisses for granted. If I have to beg, I will fall to my knees pleading; I will forever be at your mercy." He took a deep breath. "May I kiss you?"

Biting her lip in an attempt to hide her smile, she kept her head down when Coriolanus bowed his face close to hers. As their noses touched lightly, she gradually raised her face until their lips melded together.

Minutes later, an exhausted Coriolanus collapsed onto the bed. When Julia returned from the bathroom with a moistened hand clothe, the senator took her hand and kissed it once again. "My dear, you are heaven on earth."

A sly grin stretched across her lips. "I'm glad you're pleased."

"I don't know what I'd do without your brilliant mind and voluptuous body." He let out a long-winded sigh.

Sensing a saddened tone in her guest, Julia eyed him. "You could start dating again?"

Subtlety, he shook his head. "I have no interest in dating; besides, I think being a widow will be useful."

From the room service cart, Julia poured water into a glass. "Useful for what?"

"I want to be president." Coriolanus watched Julia out of the corner of her eye, judging her response.

With an approving stare, she passed the senator the glass of water. "You'd make a great president." She returned to room service cart to pour a second glass of water.

Snow sipped from his glass. "Our current president will retire in five to ten years, and I want to be ready when he does. I'm going to need some rich powerful backers if I want to be successful. Finding the money is the hardest part."

Julia joined him on the bed, sitting against the headboard. She sipped from her glass before resting her head against the wall. "Why do you want to be president? You're a successful senator with a wonderful daughter. What more could you want?"

Thinking over the question, Coriolanus exhaled. "It's true that I have been blessed, but I want...to see a strong and vibrant Panem."

"Campaigning already are we?" Julia smiled. "You can save your B.S.; you already have my vote."

Coriolanus chuckled. "I'm speaking the truth, and to win the presidency is going to need a lot of money."

"Aren't you the monies expert? Can't you work your magic on the Capitol budget?"

"Not something this big; besides, I would never tamper with the budget."

Julia eyed him as she sipped her water.

"Honesty sometimes has its rewards. I like to catch those who do dip their fingers into the budget cookie jar and make note of it in case I need a favor in the future. Keeping my nose clean when the others don't gives me the advantage."

"Clever." Thinking to herself, Julia brushed her hair back as an idea came to her. "Why don't you just go to the top? Align yourself with the most powerful people in Panem."

Considering her suggestion, Coriolanus thought through the list of the most powerful political players. "The pharmaceutical companies?"

Curling her legs against her body, Julia turned towards her guest. "Yes. They are more powerful than the security and education lobbies combined."

"But they are already aligned with the president, and I'm sure they have picked the successor that theywant, someone close to the president."

Julia placed a hand upon Coriolanus's chest. "But you can convince them that you'd be a better friend to them. Do you know who your biggest competitor would be?"

Snow frowned. "Senator Orthos. He's a classless bastard if there ever was one. He has absolutely no tact. I and others think that the districts would become more unstable if he gets in."

Combing her fingers through Coriolanus's chest hair, she began to whisper into his ear. "Make sure to tell the pharmaceutical companies your concerns about him. Tell them what they want to here."

"Which is?"

"That you are _pro science._ I remember from my college internships that there was always talk about how to increase the number of yearly mandated vaccines. What is the current number, 32? Tell them that under your administration that you would make sure that number reaches 40. They have plenty of new vaccines that could fill the quota. That's a lot of money for them since every citizen must get vaccinated."

"People might complain about the extra shots."

Julia nibbled briefly on Snow's ear. "They already have found a way to cram 8 into each injection. I'm sure they could push it to 10, which would keep the number of actual injections the same. If needed, they could also manipulate the vaccine schedule, so I doubt the public would even notice."

Coriolanus's hand crept along Julia's thigh. "I've always wondered if too many vaccines were dangerous."

"That's why the number of vaccine deaths is kept a governmental secret. Only a half dozen of the tried and true vaccines are actually needed. Meet with the pharmaceutical companies. You are charming and intelligent. I'll bet anything that you'll win their support if your competitor is a war hawk and ignorant to the drug company's needs."

Coriolanus had more questions for his drug expert, but a long passionate kiss caused a sudden rise in blood pressure, braking his train of thought.

**...**

"Morning, Vera"

Coriolanus's secretary stood from behind her desk and headed for the coffee station. "Good morning, Senator. How's Livia?"

"Great. In just a couple months, she has become so much more vibrant and exuberant under the care of the nanny. It's as if that sparkle in her eye has doubled in size. She's now sleeping in her own bed."

Vera handed Coriolanus a fresh cup of coffee. "That reminds me. The antique bookstore called. They were able to find a physical copy of the book _Coraline_."

"Splendid. Livia wants me to read to her more and more." Coriolanus sniffed his coffee and smiled. "You don't have to pour my coffee for me every morning. You're spoiling me."

Returning her bosses smile, Vera sat at her desk. "That's my job."

Snow departed for his office but paused in the doorway. "Vera, I need your assistance with a new project."

"How may I help?"

"Can you set up meetings with the top pharmaceutical company representatives? Do you happen to know who to contact?"

Vera's smile grew. "I know their contacts. Do you want to meet them all at once or one at a time?"

"One at a time. I want to learn their concerns."

Clasping her hands atop her desk, Vera leant forward as she lowered her voice. "I smell a power play."

Grinning, Coriolanus shrugged. "It's well known that the president will retire in a few years. It doesn't hurt to start inquiring now to judge my chances, just in case I want to throw my hat in the ring. Vera, would you vote for me?"

"Yes. And I know many others would too."

"Well then." Snow lifted his chin. "It time we start looking into the future…and plan accordingly."

**End of Part One**

Thank you for reading.

Author's Note (16 October, 2013):

Should I continue writing this story? Is this story of interest?

If yes, Part Two of the Devil's Rose, called Experience, will show a middle aged Snow and his ascension into the presidency. Characters included: Haymitch and Wiress.

Part Three, called Wisdom, will cover the time before and through the three Hunger Games books. Characters included: Cashmere, Finnick, Katniss, Peeta, and others.

I may wait until after the Catching Fire movie before I finish and publish the next part. Who knows how far they will deviate from the books in regard to Snow's character.

P.S. If anyone is interested in an original story, I published my book _Solemn Grace_ on Fan Fiction sister's site, Fiction Press.

www dot fictionpress dot com/s/3113738/1/Solemn-Grace


End file.
